Yes Your Honor
by SmileRose
Summary: Christian is not above reporting for civic duty. He too, has to deal with the usual boring day that jury duty entails. Little does he know that he will come face to face with the very beautiful, Judge Anastasia Rose Steele. How will Christian fare facing the enigmatic Judge who is known for her no-nonsense and take no prisoners attitude? AU & OOC FF.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! I hate when I get an idea for a story in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep. This one has been with me for over a week and it refuses to go away. The reason I am putting it out here (in writing) is because I'm hoping that I can concentrate on BOOK II of "Hanging at The Catch." **

**This story has not allowed me to start on BOOK II although I did fight like hell to get a snippet out for my good friend Greytosteele! Thanks for making me do that GTS, you have NO IDEA how much that helped me!**

**I'm hoping that with this story "Yes Your Honor" being purged from my brain, I can now start BOOK II of "Hanging at The Catch."**

**No cheating and my stories will ALWAYS have an HEA! :D**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

**CPOV**

I don't fucking believe this. I am no ordinary citizen. How can they expect me, Christian Grey, to have to waste a day here?! This is absolutely ridiculous!

"I.D. please."

Beep.

"Ok."

"I.D. please."

Beep.

"Ok."

"I.D. please."

Beep.

"Ok."

"Sir, where's your I.D?"

I turn quickly, "He doesn't need one, he's with me." I walk over to the official and quietly say, "He's part of my team, my security detail."

The official smirks and says, "No I.D., no entry."

Asshole! Put a uniform on any prick and they think they have ultimate power!

Fucker!

"Taylor, wait out here."

Taylor nods, I enter the room and take a seat among all the commoners. I check my blackberry for e-mails in a feeble attempt to run my company from my fucking phone!

"Sir, during the orientation your were given specific instructions to turn off any electrical devices that you may have on your person."

"What the fuck?!" I shout.

"Sir, I need your phone. You were also told, should you fail to heed these instructions, your device would be confiscated and returned to you at the end of the day."

"Shit!" I shout as the commoners look my way.

Yes, you know who I am and I know you are enjoying the show! I can't wait to get this shit started. I'll put this fucker in his place!

What the fuck is taking so long?! This place is a joke! Do they not know that time is money?!

"All rise, the honorable Judge Carrick Grey presiding. This court will now come to order."

About fucking time!

"Thank you everyone, I will be the Judge in these proceedings and before we begin, I would like to give you a little bit of information about what we require from you. I would first like to thank you for being here as this is part of your civic duty and..."

Come on dad, scan the room! I'm right here! Get me out of this mess!

Bingo! He sees me.

"Uh Bailiff?"

The Bailiff approaches, my dad covers the mic while they whisper quietly to one another. The bailiff smirks and looks towards me.

That's right asshole, bend over and take it!

"Will Juror number 69 please approach." The bailiff asks as I immediately approach knowing full well that they are referring to me.

"Hi dad." I say as my father smiles.

"Son, I heard you gave my bailiff a rather difficult time."

"No more than he deserved." I say sarcastically.

"I beg to differ son, step back please."

I take a step back and my father continues.

"Juror number 69 is officially released from my courtroom."

Thank fuck!

"Daa..., er Judge Carrick? My phone was abruptly taken and..."

The bailiff quickly returns it to me before I can complete my sentence.

Ha! Not so powerful now are you?! Yeah, it helps to have family connections. I revel in this momentary victory.

"Thank you bailiff and thank you your Honor." I say as I take my leave.

"Just one moment Juror 69. Your civic duty has not been completed. You are to serve an entire day. If you are not chosen to serve on a panel, you will then be dismissed. Bailiff, please escort Mr...What's your name Sir?"

"Grey." I say in my ice-cold tone. "Christian Grey, Your Honor."

My father smirks, knowing full well that he's got me and for a moment, I smile back.

Checkmate dad!

"Bailiff, please escort Mr. Grey to courtroom 14 next door."

The bailiff is enjoying this is as well. I don't mind taking it from my father, but from this dumb shit! Fuck no!

He knows he's won...damn prick!

"Juror 69, please follow me."

"It's Grey. Mr. Grey."

"Whatever." I hear him mumble under his breath.

He leads me to another courtroom that appears to already be in session but I don't see the Judge.

As I walk in, I feel all eyes upon me. And so it begins. Christ almighty, it's just a face people! Get the fuck over it!

I take a seat and the gentleman next to me whispers, "You came in during the middle of this procedure. The Judge excused herself briefly as she had to make a call. She is asking about hardships or reasons why feel we cannot serve on a panel."

"Thanks for the heads-up." I whisper back as I quickly put my phone in silent mode. No need to have another phone fiasco!

"No problem, I don't see many men making excuses with this judge. She's down right hot!"

"All rise, the honorable Judge Anastasia Rose Steele presiding. This court will now come to order."

I stand and look at beauty before me. Holy mother fuck!

Do my eyes deceive me?!

She's dressed in a black robe that is two sizes too large for her petite frame. Her brunette colored locks are restrained in a bun.

Her beautiful baby blues cannot hide behind the black framed wanna be looking like "Clark Kent" but failing miserably glasses and is looking more like the sexy I wanna fuck you in more ways than you mere humans know is possible librarian.

I immediately feel my cock twitch and realize that I am currently fucked!

"Judge Steele, we have one more addition to the panel. Judge Grey sent him over, apparently there was a conflict of interest Your Honor."

The Judge raises her eyes to scan the panel and says, "I see." She looks over her notes and she does not see me...yet.

Perhaps I can use this face to my advantage after all. Let's have some fun with the Honorable Judge Steele.

"Juror number..."

"69." I say as I immediately stand allowing her the opportunity to take me in.

I am dressed to kill as I had originally planned to meet with The Ryan Company and issue a hostile take over.

I will instead, "take over" Judge Steele.

Her eyes rake me up and down.

That's right baby, this can be yours if you let me go.

Look at her trying to present a professional business appearance when she is obviously oozing sex!

Fuck me!

I'd take her right here if we didn't have an audience. I can see her beautiful long neck and her beautiful pale skin thanks to her hair being up in a bun. There are stray tendrils of hair the caress her neck softly, teasing me, coaxing me, begging me to run my fingers down her neck to her soft breasts.

What does she have on under the black robe? A business suit maybe? Oh fuck! How hot would it be knowing she wore nothing but the sexiest lingerie underneath that drab robe.

Fuck! My cock is twitching again!

Is it hot in here or is it just me? I think I'll remove my suit jacket and give the Judge a better look. Normally I don't do this sort of thing but I'm desperate to get the fuck out of here and yet I'm desperate to see how Judge Steele will react to me...

I remove my jacket and I hear a very small gasp from the potential panel of female jurors. Good God, this show isn't for you, it's for Judge Steele! I get so distracted by their shameless display that my phone falls from my jacket pocket.

I bend over to pick it up and as I have it in my hand I see Judge Steele glaring at me.

Oh shit!

"Juror number 69, what is that you have in your hand?" Judge Steele asks as she lowers the rim of her fuck me hard librarian glasses.

Fuck! I want her now!

"It's my blackberry Your Honor, I was just removing my..."

"Enough. Bailiff, please take Juror number 69's..."

"Grey!" I shout unexpectedly.

I hear a gasp from the panel.

Oh shit.

"Excuse me?" The delectable Judge Steele queries.

"I said Grey, Your Honor. My name is Mr. Grey."

The Judge glares at me and says, "I see. Well **_Mr. Grey_**, for today's proceedings and in my courtroom, until you are sworn in as an official Juror, you are known as Juror number 69."

Oh shit! I pissed off of the Judge.

She continues to speak as she extends her arm and gestures to the other potential jurors, "Just like all your peers are known as their Juror numbers as well. Now, if it's ok with you Juror number 69, I would like to continue with the proceedings, otherwise we will be here until Christmas."

Fuck! She's done a great job of dressing me down in front of all these fuckers. How I would love to "dress her down" and see what's underneath the black robe.

"I apologize Your Honor." I say as I quietly take my seat.

"Boy, she told you." The fucker sitting next to says as he gloats.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

"Juror number 69."

I stand.

"Jury service is estimated to be three to five weeks. Is there any reason that you are not able to serve on this panel."

"Yes, I am the owner of my own company and I need to be present in order for my company to run. Decisions need to be made that can affect my company and I am the only one capable of making these decisions."

"I see, will serving on the panel cause you any type of financial hardship Juror 69?"

"Yes, I just stated that my company..."

"I'm not inquiring about the status of your company Juror 69, I am asking if you personally would suffer a financial hardship should you chosen to serve on this panel?"

Fuck!

"Well I won't go broke if that's what you're asking...Your Honor."

"Well, it's nice to see that you are able to understand my query Juror 69."

Judge Steele looks to both lawyers and says, "Pass for cause?"

They both say, "Pass for cause."

"Shit!" I shout again.

"Mr. Grrr...Juror 69, is there a problem?"

"Yes Your Honor there is, I shouldn't be here! I need to be running my company and this is really a waste of time for me."

"Enough! Jury, you are excused and scheduled to return in ninety minutes. There is a cafeteria and lounge specifically for jurors only, I'm sure you were informed of its location during orientation. Bailiff? Please hold Juror number 69 in comtempt of court and send him to my chambers at once!"

Oh shit! What the hell have I done? I hope dad can get me out of this. Judge Steele is pissed.

"This way Sir." Bailiff asshole says as he guides me into Judge Steele's private office. "Wait here, she'll arrive momentarily."

"Fine!" I snap.

A few moments later I hear the clicking of stiletto heels near.

"No Bailiff, I said wait out here and I will call you if I need anything! I can handle Juror 69 on my own, are we clear?" She shouts.

"Yes Your Honor." He says with a sigh of defeat!

Ha! She's got him by the balls!

Judge Steele enters the room and locks to door...Oh fuck! I'm in deep shit!

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing in my courtroom?" Judge Steele shouts.

"You know they can hear you Your Honor."

"You didn't answer my question Juror 69! What the fuck did you think you were doing in my courtroom?" I can see her chest moving up and down as she panting.

Fuck! She is so hot! What the hell is she wearing under that black robe?

I take a few steps forward and I'm right in front of her. My chest to her face, I look down, she looks up, our lips almost touching. Her beautiful blue eyes pierce mine.

"Your Honor, you are so hot when you're angry." I purr.

"Excuse me?! I'm beyond angry Juror 69 and you have just crossed a very dangerous line! You attempted to make a fool out of me in my courtroom and this sort of behavior cannot and will not be tolerated!" She shouts again and I know she is turned on.

"Tell me kitten, are you wearing anything under that black robe or are you naked, ready and waiting for me?"

Her eyes widen as I slowly unzip her black robe. She's frozen and she cannot move. That's right baby, just look at me, my eyes to yours. It's times like these that I am grateful for this fucking face, it gives me power, power to do things no other person would dare do and I fucking love it!

I hear Judge Steele panting as I remove her robe.

Holy fuck!

Judge Steele stands before wearing a matching set of sheer black panties and a bra embroidered both with floral stripes! She looks fucking amazing and my dick is rock hard!

"Judge Steele, I never would have known about this," I say as I stroke her breast over her bra, "had I not 'misbehaved' in your courtroom. Suddenly, it seems worth my missing a day from running my company."

No answer, Judge Steele is in shock and doesn't know how to react. That's a good thing I suppose. Meaning that no one else has ever tried anything with her! No one better even think about it!

"Judge Steele, are you alright? Hello? Anastasia?"

She returns from where she was and immediately goes for the money by grabbing my crotch.

What the fuck?!

"I see you have returned from your thoughts Judge Steele, where were you if you don't mind my asking?" I purr as I caress her cheek and she squeezes my cock and strokes me over my pants.

Fuck! She's so good.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to fuck me hard before I have to return to my courtroom." She whispers in a husky voice.

I slow smile spreads across my face as I say, "We can do this fast or slow kitten, it's really your choice so which would you like?"

"Both!" She shouts as she refuses to release my crotch and takes me into her sound proof office with a couch that is perfect for fucking!

"Oh God Ana! You looked so fucking hot! It took all my self-control not to climb over to you kiss you hard in front of the other jurors." I pant as she gets on her knees and unzips my pants.

"No self-control needed now Juror 69." Ana says as she frees my cock and takes me in her mouth.

"Fuck yeah baby, oh that feels so good." I moan. "Juror 69? I wonder how I, of all people was assigned that number?"

"It's random Christian but I did have to hold in my laugh when I saw you and then saw your assigned number." She says.

"Ana, quit talking and keep sucking." I plead. "Nessi needs you!"

*****One Hour Laters Baby******

"Jesus Ana, that had to have been the best fucking ever." I moan as she lies on top of me, kissing my chest.

Ana looks up at me with those beautiful baby blues, she smiles and says, "I'll be the Judge of that."

**A/N**

**Shall I continue with this story? Please let me know. If you say yes, please know that this story will probably NOT resume until I complete "Hanging at The Catch." I'm not one of those AMAZING and TALENTED authors that can write more than one story concurrently.**

**Thoughts and reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Check out my Face Book page so you can see what Judge Steele was wearing underneath her black robe. The link to my FB page is located on my Fan Fiction Bio.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**This story won't let me be. Gah! Please be gentle with me as I am using my 'poetic license' with regard to the law and courtroom proceedings and such. I do work across the way from the Hall of Justice and every now and then, when there is an interesting trial, I take my break and watch some of the proceedings.**

**I needed to get Ana's POV view out because it will not rest! I can't get this story out of my little peanut brain! I've included a poem (to better describe/explain my situation) for your reading pleasure or displeasure I suppose. **

**I know I'm not a poet (Just like I do not consider myself a 'real' writer) but along with the new story idea that attacked my brain cells, so came this "poem" if you will. What do you think? I can take it! :D**

_**Authors and Writers please BEWARE!**_

_**There is a new virus floating around in the air.**_

_**You're writing your story, then from out of the blue,**_

_**You feel the light bulb over your head,**_

_**A new story idea hits you!**_

_**You try to ignore it and push it aside**_

_**The the idea won't let you **_

_**The power will not subside!**_

_**You and you try to continue to write**_

_**But this new story idea in your head burns bright.**_

_**You give in to the story and post it to see**_

_**If perhaps now you can write your other story and it fills you with glee!**_

_**You get the reviews and they say, "Hey that's not bad!" **_

_**"I like this one better than the other that you had!" :'( **_

_**(Someone actually said that in a review! Ha! Ha!)**_

_**So be careful my friends because I know of what I speak**_

_**My new story idea stayed with me for over one week!**_

_**The virus is real! I cannot lie!**_

_**It's hit Angie, and Carriej and of course there is I! **_

_**(Sorry I know that the "I" sucks)**_

_**I read that Deenz has been infected as well**_

_**Looking forward to reading**_

_**If she has a new story to tell!**_

_**So again my dear writers be careful out there**_

_**Remember to always wash your hands **_

_**And to handle yourselves with care!**_

**Yes, I know it's cheesy but I had to share! :D**

**I now give you Ana's POV from the very same day that Christian has jury duty. I've been up since 3:45 this morning trying to get this outta my head so be gentle with me regarding spelling errors and such.**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

Can it be true? Is he really here?

I think to my self as I see review the list of this morning's potential jurors. With the luck I'm having lately he will either be assigned to Carrick's Courtroom or mine.

My private phone line rings while the voir dire process is continuing. I pick up quickly and quietly so as to not to disturb the counselors while they question the potential jurors.

"Your Honor."

"Yes?"

"You asked me to notify about a particular list of names and..."

"Yes, I've seen it. Thank you." I say as I quickly end the call.

I motion to the bailiff and I notify the jurors that they are on a ten minute break while I take care of an urgent matter.

I head to my private office and contemplate...what the hell! I'll do it! This might be fun!

I return to my courtroom and the bailiff speaks.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Anastasia Rose Steele presiding. This court will now come to order."

It never gets old, no it doesn't. I love hearing my name being called out as 'Judge Anastasia Rose Steele.' It's a heady combination of sexy power and I love it!

Yes, let's get back to those proceedings and see what the day holds for me so I can...

"Judge Steele, we have one more addition to the panel. Judge Grey sent him over, apparently there was a conflict of interest Your Honor."

I raise my eyes to scan the panel, "I see."

I look over my notes and...well, well, well...what do we have here? What number has he been assigned?

"Juror number..."

"69." Christian says as he stands while I look him up and down.

Oh my, he is looking his usual fuckable self, dressed to kill and ready to take on the world. I try to hide my smile because he has to take me on before he takes on the world. Let's have some fun!

Game on Steele!

I look over my notes once more and I need to figure out how to get out of this situation. I return from my thoughts as I hear a slight gasp. Ah yes, Christian has removed his suit jacket and the women are swooning.

Well this is perfect! Look what he has in his hand! Oh Christian darling, you are making this much too easy my puppet.

"Juror number 69, what is that you have in your hand?" I ask as I lower the rim of my glasses.

Fuck! I want him now!

"It's my blackberry Your Honor, I was just removing my..."

"Enough. Bailiff, please take Juror number 69's..."

"Grey!" He shouts without warning.

Oh, is this how you want to play it Grey? Well that's fine with me! You are in my courtroom and this is my world! I have the power here silly boy.

That's right Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore! I think to myself as I glare at him.

Ha! I love it! He has that 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble' look in those grey eyes of his. That's right big boy, you are in trouble with a capital "T" baby and I'm the only one that can save you now. That is so sexy! I'm the one in control! You will submit to me!

"Excuse me?" I say in my Dom voice.

"I said Grey, Your Honor. My name is Mr. Grey."

"I see. Well **_Mr. Grey_**, for today's proceedings and in my courtroom, until you are sworn in as an official Juror, you are known as Juror number 69."

I say as I extend my hand, gesturing towards the jurors while I address him like a five-year old.

"Just like all your peers are known as their Juror numbers as well. Now, if it's ok with you Juror number 69, I would like to continue with the proceedings, otherwise we will be here until Christmas."

This is brilliant! I love it and I know he's trying to control that Grey temper of his. It's so hot. I hope the jury can't feel the sexual tension that Christian and I are emitting. I'm getting squirmy and I'm so wet for him.

_"Holy fuck! What's this all about? The sexual tension in the air is making my dick hard!"_ Thinks a random male juror.

_"Shit, my panties were moistened when Christian Grey made his appearance, but now they are totally wet! Shit! I hope I don't leave a wet spot on this seat. Oh, this is so embarrassing!"_ Thinks a random female juror.

She continues to speak as she extends her arm and gestures to the other potential jurors, "Just like all your peers are known as their Juror numbers as well. Now, if it's ok with you Juror number _**69**_, I would like to continue with the proceedings, otherwise we will be here until Christmas."

"I apologize Your Honor." Christian says as he takes his seat.

I notice the juror next to him whispers something while Christian smirks.

Ha! I guess I showed him who's in charge!

Thirty minutes of this mindless drivel...I swear I can do this with my eyes closed. Ah, here we are. The moment I've been waiting for...

"Juror number _**69**_." I say as I try to refrain from giggling.

Oh Christian, it would be you assigned to our favorite number and one of our favorite positions. You sexy beast!

What would he do if I asked the bailiff for his handcuffs?

Ha!

Part of me thinks he would die of embarrassment but another part of me knows he would probably take them from the bailiff and say '_Let me, I'm an expert with these things_.'

I really need to stop day dreaming!

Christian stands before me looking sexy as hell.

Oh God, he's daring me, challenging me. Oh Christian, don't you know what I can do to you?

Take a deep breath Steele and address Mr. Hottie.

"Jury service is estimated to be three to five weeks. Is there any reason that you are not able to serve on this panel."

"Yes, I am the owner of my own company and I need to be present in order for my company to run. Decisions need to be made that can affect my company and I am the only one capable of making these decisions." Christian states with his usual cool confidence.

"I see, will serving on the panel cause _**you**_ any type of financial hardship Juror **_69_**?"

Yes, I see you smirking Christian. You like that number as well don't you?

"Yes, I just stated that my company..."

His company?! Please!

"I'm not inquiring about the status of your company Juror **_69_**, I am asking if you personally would suffer a financial hardship should you chosen to serve on this panel?" You sexy as fuck bastard. You know I'm wet don't you?!

"Well I won't go broke if that's what you're asking...Your Honor." Christian purrs with a smug attitude.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are able to understand my query Juror 69." I say as though I'm addressing a four-year old. I'm out of time, I have to do something, anything, he cannot serve on this panel!

I'll deal with this afterwards, there's still a chance that he may not be called to the hot seat.

I look to both lawyers and say, "Pass for cause?"

They both say, "Pass for cause."

"Shit!" Christian shouts once more.

"Chris...er...Mr. Grrr...Juror 69, is there a problem?"

Shit! Focus Steele! You're all over the place!

"Yes Your Honor there is, I shouldn't be here! I need to be running my company and this is really a waste of time for me."

Bingo! I got you now Christian! You're mine baby!

"Enough! Jury, you are excused and scheduled to return in ninety minutes. There is a cafeteria and lounge specifically for jurors only, I'm sure you were informed of its location during orientation. Bailiff? Please hold Juror number 69 in comtempt of court and send him to my chambers at once!" I say in a huff as I take my leave.

I wait a few moments to give the bailiff an opportunity to escort Christian to my chambers or as I prefer to call it "My office" for my colleagues and "My Playroom" for Christian.

Oh yes and I do want to play! I stopped in the lady's room to make some 'changes.'

I approach and the bailiff and he says, "Shall I go in as well Judge Steele?"

"No Bailiff, wait out here and I will call you if I need anything! I can handle Juror 69 on my own, are we clear?" I say with my commanding voice. I do not want to be bothered while Christian and I play.

"Yes Your Honor." The bailiff says with a sigh of defeat.

That's right, I'm large and in charge. Ok fine, I'm petite but you do what I say and fall to my feet!

Ok Steele, let's do this, I think to myself as I enter my office.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing in my courtroom?" I shout.

"You know they can hear you Your Honor." Christian purrs.

Oh that sexy bastard!

"You didn't answer my question Juror 69! What the fuck did you think you were doing in my courtroom?" I ask again.

His eyes darken with desire and a I see many a wicked thought run through his brain. He takes a few steps forward and I steel myself, trying to control my instinct, I want to fuck him so damn hard.

We are face to face, or rather my face to his chest. I look up and he looks down, our lips are a whisper apart. Kiss me! Kiss me dammit!

"Your Honor, you are so hot when you're angry."

"Excuse me?! I'm beyond angry Juror 69 and you have just crossed a very dangerous line! You attempted to make a fool out of me in my courtroom and this sort of behavior cannot and will not be tolerated!" _And you still haven't kissed me!_

"Tell me kitten, are you wearing anything under that black robe or are you naked, ready and waiting for me?"

Oh God, what this man does with words alone. Words are no longer words. When Christian speaks, words are sexy, hungry, animalistic...

He unzips my black robe and I feel it fall to the floor...

"Judge Steele, I never would have known about this," He says as he caresses breast over my bra, "had I not 'misbehaved' in your courtroom. Suddenly, it seems worth my missing a day from running my company."

"Judge Steele, are you alright? Hello? Anastasia?"

I can't talk, I'm frozen, turned on and exposed down to my lingerie and all I want is for Christian to sex me up!

I grab his crotch and feel his arousal. Yes, this is what I want and need, this is mine!

"I see you have returned from your thoughts Judge Steele, where were you if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to fuck me hard before I have to return to my courtroom." I ask as I rub him harder.

Christian smiles and says, "We can do this fast or slow kitten, it's really your choice so which would you like?"

"Both!" I shout as I take him to my sound proof room. I'm so happy Christian demanded sound proofing my office. There have been many screams let out in here.

"Oh God Ana! You looked so fucking hot! It took all my self-control not to climb over to you kiss you hard in front of the other jurors." Christian pants as I drop to my knees and unzip his pants.

"No self-control needed now Juror **_69_**." I say as I free his cock and take him in my mouth.

Oh God, he tastes so fucking good. I love liking and sucking him up and down his beautiful shaft.

"Fuck yeah baby, oh that feels so good." He moans. "Juror 69? I wonder how I, of all people was assigned that number?"

I smile while I continue to enjoy my big-stick popsicle.

"It's random Christian but I did have to hold in my laugh when I saw you and then saw your assigned number." I giggle freely now.

"Ana, quit talking and keep sucking." Christian pleads. "Nessi needs you!"

I smile a devilish grin as I look up at my man...he looks down on me with those sexy eyes and I continue to suck him off.

I love having sex, making love and I do enjoy a good fuck session but I have to say that I really enjoy going down on Christian. It gives me so much power and Christian is only too willing to submit to my mouth.

He tried to fuck my mouth the first time only things didn't go as planned. I can't help but smile as I think back to that moment. Nessi! It wasn't so long ago, yet here we are now, my chambers, Christian's pants down and me in my lingerie.

All is right with the world when we are together.

Christian is moaning and his knees are weakening. I stop my ministrations as I lead him to my sofa, the fuck sofa as Christian has named it.

I guide him to our sofa and push him down as he chuckles.

"Well, someone knows what she wants doesn't she?"

"Yes Christian, I do know what I want and you have it and I will take what's mine now." I say as I get down on my knees, grab his cock once again and take him in my mouth.

"Oh baby, fuck! You know I love when you do this baby. God I fucking love it"

Oh yes, I do know Christian, I think to myself as I slurp up his juices. Turn about is fair play my love and I do intend to get mine!

I bob my head up and down and I can feel the tip of his cock touching the back of my throat.

"Oh Jesus...Oh Ana baby."

That's right baby, no gag reflex, you fucking love it don't you?!

His legs are stiffening up and I know what's 'cumming,' it's Christian with full force and I'm so ready to suck up every last drop.

Lucky bastard!

"Shit! Yes!" Christian shouts as he relaxes.

"Mmmm...You taste so fucking good Christian. I could suck off Nessi all day baby." I say as I climb on my man and kiss him hard on his lips.

"Ana, my dear sweet Ana. What have I done? You are so naughty baby."

"Only for you Christian, only for you." I purr as I stand up and attempt to pull him off the sofa.

Yes baby, you know what I want. It's my turn now, my kitty needs some loving.

"Christ baby, aren't you going to give me a moment to catch my breath?" He pleads as he smiles at me, still enjoying the high of his orgasm.

"We don't have the luxury of time Christian and I want to cum too!" I say as I lie down on the sofa.

I'm squirmy and ready to be tasted and lapped up in ways that can make me scream so loud that I swear glass would shatter.

"Ana, sweet Jesus baby. You have no idea how desirable you look. Dear God how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know Christian but your luck is going to run out soon if you don't get a move on my kitty! Please Christian, I need you now!"

And with those words Christian dives in, no teasing, no foreplay, he goes right for the money.

Oh yes! Thank you! My God what this man is capable of with his tongue, mouth and fingers.

His tongue fucks my kitty hard! Oh God!

Now I know that the tongue isn't the strongest muscle on our body but try convincing my kitty of that notion.

His tongue is like a sexed up sledge-hammer and he pounds me in just the right way! He then removes his tongue and I whimper my words softly as I beg, not ready for him to stop.

"No...please don't stop..."

"Easy baby, it's ok. Daddy's not done with you yet." He purrs as he thrusts his finger inside of me.

"Oh!" I shout.

"Yes, you know like that. You want more don't you?" He says as he licks my folds while his fingers work their magic.

"Yes Christian, yes please."

He sticks another in finger inside of me and uses his other hand with his magic fingers to rub my clit and I know it won't be long before...

"Come on baby, give it to me!" Christian demands that I cum and I do, hard and loud.

"Yes!" I shout as explode...

"Ana? Come on baby, one more time for the both us." Christian purrs as I attempt to return from beyond after he's given me a most wonderful mind-blowing orgasm.

"Mmmm?" I murmur and then bam!

He thrusts inside of me.

"Fuck!" I shout as he hits me in all the right places.

Shit! He's naked, when the hell did that happen?

Shit!

I'm naked too! Christian makes me cum so hard I damn near pass out and I didn't realize he stripped me of my bra and panties.

I look up at Christian as he pounds down on me and I meet his thrusts, we find our rhythm and he's hitting me right were I need it, right where I want it and then he stops.

"No!" I shout.

"Yes!" He shouts back. "You on top woman! I fucking love to see your tits bounce as you fuck me hard baby!"

We make our adjustment and I slowly ease down on him, his cock glides in and infuses me, I feel myself radiating with passion! My body starts to shiver, he feels so fucking good inside of me!

"Oh yeah baby, that feels so good. God I love the way your kitty encases my cock. Your kitty loves my cock so much and my cock fucking loves your kitty!" He growls at me as he digs his hands in my flesh, moving me up and down as he uses his strong legs to push against me while I slam down against him.

Our bodies are covered in a sheen of sex and sweat and the noise of our bodies slapping against one another combined with the slush of our sex juices is pushing me over the edge and Christian can feel it, he senses it, he knows my body so well and then he says it, "Come on now baby, you know what I want. Do it! Do it now Ana!" He shouts and I do!

I come so hard that my body spasms in an orgasmic state of euphoria and I as feel myself exploding I feel the vibrations of Christian's cock exploding and shooting inside of me.

"Fuck baby! Oh yeah!" He shouts as he explodes and I explode once more with him.

We float away together and enjoy the high of our orgasms...

"Jesus Ana, that had to have been the best fucking ever." Christian whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

I'm laying on Christian's chest and I cannot help but kiss him all over. I look up at him and smile with love in my eyes and say, "I'll be the Judge of that."

**A/N**

**I probably will continue this story since I cannot get it out of my head. I will repeat what I said in my first Chapter, I will probably come back to this story after "Hanging at The Catch" is completed or, if inspiration hits me, I will 'occasionally' update this story but it won't be as consistent as my other stories.**

**So what did you think? How did I do with Ana's POV? I hope you liked it. Throw me a bone and let me know.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Seriously? Wow! This story was something that I had not planned on writing, yet I am feeling the love! So many kind words and awesome reviews. I love that I have new followers and I LOVE that so many of you have been with me since "Meet at Graduation." **

**Thank you megcabott, Junewapper, shan36, R-J briggs 27ShadesOfElliePotter, Caribbeansbride, FluffyEmpress Carofenn, Lori66, Luvdisney2007, Missreadingfool, MrsCTGrey, mrsdamon, Mylisa, MzSuzieQ, Pielietje, Really True Love, Rolltideprincess,etc. PLEASE forgive me if I have over looked you. There are so many of you and I am grateful for each and every one of you!  
**

**You guys really have NO idea how much this means to me! Wow! Just wow!**

**Warning! No, this isn't a sexy warning either so don't worry about ruining your panties. This is a warning to let you know that Christian and Ana will exchange some harsh words to each other, it's going to get a little ugly but rest assured, they will be just fine. I hope this 'flashback' update answers some of your questions.**

**Ok, enough rambling from me, on with the story!**

*****Three Years Earlier*****

**APOV**

Today is my last day clerking for Judge Carrick. I'm torn between feelings of sadness and excitement as I have passed The Bar. I will continue to be employed by King County, only next week it will be as an Assistant Prosecutor. No longer will I be working endless hours as Judge Carrick's Judicial Assistant or as Sterling Stone's paralegal!

I'm sad about leaving Judge Carrick, however I am thrilled that I will no longer have to be bossed around by Stone!

These past two weeks have been crazy for me and I've not had a moment to catch my breath. Sometimes being classified as a 'gifted' child can be such a curse. I took it upon myself to excel, taking on more than I should. I was never really challenged as a child and my parents were so busy with work and building up their careers that they didn't have time for me.

They were happy so long as I brought home 'decent' grades. It wasn't until middle school that I caught the eye of my English Teacher Ms. Briggs. She took me under her wing and with her guidance I blossomed, well, in the scholastic sense anyway.

I graduated from high school at age thirteen. I began working for King County at age fourteen with the help of a student work permit and I graduated from college at age seventeen. I immediately enrolled in law school while I worked two part-time jobs. I was burning the candle at both ends and I loved it.

I've always been one for pushing my limits, seeing how far I can take myself. I've never been one to sit on the sidelines. If I want something bad enough, I make it happen.

That's why I am a twenty-one year old graduate of law school.

Then it hits me out of nowhere. I have to deal with these emotions that I have been trying to push aside. I'm trying to be strong!

My dad is ill and I need to be with him and my mom. I've been so busy with work and my studies, my parents didn't want to worry me. They felt that I had a heavy enough load without having to deal with daddy's medical issues.

I drop by Judge Carrick's office to leave him a little thank you gift and to drop off his office key. He was my Judge but he is also a friend. Not many people can say that about the Judge that they work under. I'm fortunate that I can, Judge Carrick has been a wonderful mentor.

He is a strict but very fair Judge and I have the utmost respect for him. I although I would never tell Judge Carrick, I sort of look to him as a father figure. Those thoughts bring me back to Ray and the tears start to fall.

"Ana?" Judge Carrick says as he enters his office. "Is it your father Ana?"

I look to Judge Carrick and I can only manage to nod. I've told him about daddy's medical issues and Judge Carrick has been compassionate and kind.

"Come here." He says as he opens his arms to me and I go them willingly.

"Oh Judge Carrick, I'm so worried about my daddy." I cry.

"Ana, your dad will be fine and stop calling me Judge Carrick, it's just Carrick, understand?"

**CPOV**

Where the hell is he? He said that he would be ready to go once I arrived, so much for that! I think to myself as I head towards dad's office.

I hear someone crying, what's going on? I slowly open the door and much to my surprise and disgust, I see my father in the arms of another woman. What the fuck is this all about! I'm tempted to kick the door down and demand an explanation. This is bull shit! How can he do this to Grace?! She's a wonderful wife and mother!

I turn around and decide to leave. There is no way in hell that I can compose myself after what I just saw!

Well, dinner should be very interesting tonight. I'll speak to Carrick after dinner, I'll tell him that I have a legal matter to discuss and that I need his counsel.

As I reach my car I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text from dad.

***Christian, A change of plans. I'll meet you at home for dinner. I might be running a little late. I'll call your mother and let her know.**

Bastard!

I shout as I slam my phone on the concrete.

I gather myself as Taylor gets the door. What the fuck can my father be thinking?

I'm lost in my thoughts as Taylor says, "Sir, were here."

I step out of the car and take the elevator to my penthouse. Once inside I give Gail the rest of the night off and tell her to start her week-end. I may need a release tonight after dinner.

"Here you go Sir. It has a full charge." Taylor says as he hands me my new phone.

I nod as I take it.

I've been known to break many a phone so Taylor has them on stand by.

I text Erica and tell her to be at my place at 11:00pm. Normally my subs are contracted Friday evening to Sunday morning, however there are some instances when I feel the need to Dom and the need cannot be contained.

It takes less than one minute for Erica to respond with a confirmation, I know she is thrilled about my 'needing' her services one day early. I may have to end our contract, she's become attached and I sense that she wants more.

I sigh as I think about all the women who have wanted more with me. That's not what I want, it's not what I need. Relationships are complicated and I don't have the time or energy to deal with that bullshit. I'm all about the Domming and fucking. It's all there in the contract. Everything in life should be handled by contracts, it prevents misunderstandings.

I take a quick shower and I'm ready to go.

Taylor is waiting at the elevator and says, "The Grey's until 9:00 Sir?"

"10:00" I say as I plan on confronting my father.

I arrive at my parent's home and the first one to greet me is my charming sister Mia. She skips (yes skips) towards me and says, "Christian! It's about time! We never see you anymore!"

I give Mia a hug and say, "Yes, well. I am rather busy working. You've heard of that word **_working_** haven't you Mia?" I tease.

"Oh cut the crap Christian, I'm only twenty-one and I haven't found my calling yet." She says as she takes me by the hand to join the others.

I see Grace and Elliot having a drink and I ask about Carrick.

"Your father called dear, he's running late and he's bringing a guest."

No!

It can't be. He wouldn't bring her here! Perhaps it's a client. He's been known to bring a client over for dinner every now and then.

"What's up bro?" Elliot says as he shakes my hand.

"My blood pressure if you challenge me to another game COD." I mutter.

"Whoa dude, you're too damn young to have high blood pressure bro, what you need is a woman who can give you a really good..."

"Elliot! Language!" Grace scolds.

Elliot quickly says, "Sorry mom, but it's true!"

"Christian just hasn't met the right girl, isn't that right darling?" Grace looks to me with pleading eyes.

I smile as I wonder why they haven't asked if I'm gay, I know that's what they think and I know my family has no issue with gay people, yet they don't broach the subject. I'm fine with that as this is my life and how I choose to live it is my business!

I manage to reassure my mother by giving her a slight nod.

"Well if Christian would let me hook him up, I could find so many girls that would be right for him! Come on bro, you need to loosen up and have some fun!"

"Elliot, that's enough. I've tried many times and Christian won't bite so lets just let him be." Grace says quietly.

"Yeah." Mia chimes in. "I have so many friends who aren't really friends of mine. They're just dying to get close to you Christian."

"Whoa, what about me?" Elliot pouts.

"Oh please Ell! You've dated well over half of the female population of Seattle. You really need to move to another state!"

Everyone laughs, myself included.

"Yes, speaking of which...Elliot, your father is bringing a special guest for dinner and I want you to behave and yes, I do mean hands off!"

Shit! Is it her? Can it be?

No sooner do I complete my thoughts when my father appears with the other woman.

Fuck!

"Don't worry mom, I'll behave."

"I'm happy to hear that, I told your father to invite her over." She says as she looks towards me. "I've been wanting to introduce her to Christian."

"Why not me mom?"

"Shhhh...Christian, she's the one that I've mentioned to you. You remember, your father's judicial assistant? Ana Steele."

Shit! I remember that name! Grace has been wanting me to meet her for quite some time.

My mother has no fucking clue that this woman is not interested in me, she's fucking my father!

"Come on in darling. It's so nice to see you again."

**APOV**

I know I should be nervous meeting Judge Carrick's family but I'm too sad and too upset, worrying about my father.

Judge Carrick escorted me to the hospital and insisted that I join him and his family for dinner. He said he would feel better knowing I had a home cooked meal and he refused to take no for an answer.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, it's lovely to see you again as well."

"Please Ana, as I've said before, you must call me Grace."

"I'm sorry, Grace it is." I say quietly.

I take everything in and I see three people who I assume are Judge Carrick's and Grace's children.

There's a hot looking blonde guy, a beautiful raven haired girl and a brooding man with copper-colored locks and intense grey eyes. The first two are smiling while the brooder is shooting daggers at me. What the heck did I do to him other than take an extra seat at the dinner table?

Grace takes me by the hand and introduces me to her children.

"Ana Steele, this is my oldest son Elliot, my daughter Mia and my son Christian."

I shake Elliot's hand and he says, "It's very nice to meet you Ana, mom and dad didn't tell me that you were so hot looking."

I blush furiously.

"Quiet Elliot, your embarrassing her. I'm so happy to meet you Ana." Mia says as she hugs me hard.

That was unexpected.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, she's a bit over the top and at times she's a bad judge of character." Christian says as he shakes my hand.

I feel something but before I can react to the pulsing sensation, I realize he's insulted me with his words.

"Christian!" Carrick shouts, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let's eat." Christian says as he stands and heads towards the dining room. "Maybe I'm in a bad mood because I'm hungry and you kept us waiting."

"Oh yeah," Elliot says as he follows behind. "Then what's your excuse for the rest of the time?!"

I giggle at Elliot's comment and Christian turns quickly to glare at me.

What the hell is his problem?

I have a wonderful time during dinner with the Greys. They are a very loving family and I enjoy the way they share their lives with one another. The only problem is Christian's constant glare, he's making me very uncomfortable.

It's taking all my self-control not to call him out.

Grace asks about my childhood, I gloss over the details. She congratulates me on being a recent a graduate of law school and I try to down play my status as being identified as a prodigy. I merely say that I enjoy challenging myself and I have set very high goals.

Carrick says, "Sounds like one of my sons." As he looks towards Christian.

Elliot says, "That's right dad, I aim high!"

Everyone laughs again. I like Elliot, he's hot and funny. A good-looking guy that can make me laugh is so damn sexy.

I keep taking quick peeks at him when no one is looking. He caught me once and smiled the most beautiful smile. I feel my face getting warm. I wish I wasn't prone to blushing, it's a dead give away as to how I feel!

We finish our dessert, I look up once again and there are those eyes, glaring at me once more. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over!

"Christian!" Mia shouts, "Stop glaring at Ana! What's wrong with you?"

**CPOV**

The nerve of this girl! The nerve of my father, she looks like a kid! She's all smiles, attempting to come across as though she is some sort of sweet and innocent person! Sorry home-wrecker, I see through your façade!

"Ah, if you will excuse me please. I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." The home-wrecker says quietly as Carrick, Elliot and I stand.

Grace always taught us manners and although I do not view Miss Steele as a lady in any way, I still can pretend to be respectful.

"Christian, look what you've done!" Grace admonishes me.

"What's wrong son? Why are you being so rude?" Carrick asks as he attempts to chase after his mistress.

"No!" I shout, "Let me, I should apologize to her. I've been in bad mood all day, work is stressing me out."

"You're always in a bad mood Christian, now go say you're sorry to her." Mia whines.

This is perfect, I will confront her and really let her have it! How dare she come to my parent's home and throw this in my mother's face.

She will pay! Oh yes! She will most definitely pay!

I find her on the deck, her back towards me and it sounds like she is sniffling.

Shit!

Tears have never bothered me. I've ended many a contract with many a sub and all of them had tears in their eyes when I let them know that their contract was terminated. It didn't faze me one bit!

I'm a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't give a fuck. So why in the hell am I troubled by her tears? She's having an affair with my father fuck's sake! This woman is destroying my parent's marriage!

Suck it up Grey!

She probably isn't crying. She's just putting on a show so I can pity her! Or maybe she's crying because she can see that my father has no intention of leaving my mother.

Let her have it Grey!

"Miss Steele, if you think your tears will soften my heart let me assure you that you are mistaken! I don't have one!" I shout.

She turns quickly, I see genuine tears and a look of distraught that is quickly covered by anger and confusion.

"You don't have one? One what?" She asks as she sniffles once more.

"A heart Miss Steele. I don't have a heart, so save your tears for someone who cares!" I shout as I stand right in front of her.

I feel the heat generating off of our bodies and I find myself thrown off by the energy, the pulling sensation. It must be because I'm so angry, I feel myself losing my precious control.

"My tears are none of your concern Mr. Grey and I can assure you that they aren't for your viewing pleasure, however I must say I feel as though there is something inside of you that might be enjoying watching my tears fall. Yes, you are enjoying my pain. You're some sort of sick person aren't you?!" She shouts at me.

Her words knock the wind out of me, cutting me to the core! How the fuck did she peg me square in less than three minutes of conversing with her?

"I'm not the sick one here Miss Steele, you are!" I shout as I lie through my teeth.

"What? I don't understand? Ever since I arrived you've been nothing but mean to me. Unlike your sister and your very handsome and funny brother Elliot. You're the sick fucker Grey! You're the enigma in your family!"

"Better an enigma than the whore who stands before me trying to break up my parent's marriage!"

I feel a burning and stinging sensation across my cheek. I realize that Miss Steele has slapped me.

We both stand there face to face and I can no longer deny what I feel. I fucking want her. I knew from the moment she walked in the door, only I didn't acknowledge my fucked up need! I want flog and fuck the shit out of her. I want to fuck her...hard, so hard that her future children will be born with bruises all over their bodies!

My father didn't have a chance in hell with trying to turn this hot little dish away and now I can see why. A small part of me can't blame him. She's captivating and she has dazzled me with her charms.

My anger and frustration is only multiplied by the fact that she mentioned my brother Elliot. She wants to get her hooks into him as well! I don't fucking think so bitch!

I bend my knees and I grab her face. I kiss her hard while she tries to fight me off, keep fighting Miss Steele, you will submit to me. They always do and so will you!

I feel her hands attempting to push me away, just a little bit more and you will stop. Let my mouth and tongue do their work Miss Steele.

Yes, that's a good girl, there we are. Part that sweet mouth and let me in you bitch!

You like what my father has and what he does?

I can give you a million times more and I'll have you on your knees screaming and begging for mercy! My brother might be funny and charming but he can't give you what you want, what you need. There's a hunger inside of you Miss Steele and my cock can feed you in ways that you've never thought possible.

Yes, kiss me back. That's right baby, you know you want it. Oh yeah, grab my hair. Fuck yeah! Yank it harder, I like that! Just don't touch me or I'll cane that ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month!

Fuck, the girl is good. Too fucking good.

Shit!

I hope my father didn't entertain the idea of leaving Grace for Miss Steele, though if I had a Mrs. Grey, this woman would surely be the ultimate temptation.

Fuck! What the hell did she just to do me? I feel pain and taste blood as I pull away.

"What the fuck?! You bit me you bitch!"

"Christian! What on earth..." Grace shouts as she and Carrick watch the show.

"Apologize son! Right now!"

"It's fine Carrick, Grace. He's implied worse." She says quietly as she a backs away and catches her breath.

"Why should I apologize? You should be the one apologizing Carrick. How dare you bring your mistress into your home and flaunt her in front of Grace!"

They all shout in unison.

Ana and Grace shout, "His what?"

Carrick shouts, "My what?"

"Cut the act! I saw you both in an embrace earlier today. Don't bother to deny it!"

My father takes a deep breath and says, "Oh no son, I won't deny it." He takes his arm and wraps it around Grace and I want to vomit.

Grace goes into his embrace willingly. Oh great, she's going to be in denial over his affair!

"What you saw my son, was me attempting to console Ana. Her father had heart surgery this morning and she was worried about him. I invited her to dinner because I wanted to take her mind off of things if only for a little while and I wanted Ana to enjoy our company!"

Oh fuck! I have never in my life felt so bad as I do now. I wish the floor would swallow me up.

I wipe the blood off of my lip by running my tongue over it. I cautiously approach Hannibal Lecter and say, "Miss Steele, I am so very sorry for..."

I feel the stinging sensation once again. She fucking slapped me! _**Again**_! In front of my parents no less! I suppose I deserve it but shit! The girl packs quite a punch and I swear I see stars! Damn!

I look to my parents and they say nothing. I think my father is trying to hide a smirk. What the fucking hell?!

"Save it Mr. Grey." Ana says as she walks by me. "Grace, Carrick, thank you for a...well, thank you for dinner. It was lovely to see you again Grace. Please tell apologize to Elliot and Mia for my leaving so soon and please tell them that I truly enjoyed meeting _**them**_."

"Of course Ana." Grace says as she gives her a hug.

"_**Both**_ of your children are very kind. Mia is lovely and Elliot is very handsome and funny."

"Miss Steele!" I shout to my surprise. "Please, let me walk you out."

"No thank you Mr. Grey and you are right!" She says as I continue to follow her.

"Right about what?" I ask.

She grabs her purse and says, "You don't have a heart!"

**APOV**

What in the hell just happened? My mind is racing as it's trying to process everything that has happened within the last few hours.

One minute I'm having a somewhat delightful dinner with the exception of Mr. Darkness and the next, I'm out on the deck of the Grey's home wiping my tears.

Mr. Darkness then accuses me of faking my tears and for what reason? Then out of nowhere he calls me a whore! Mr. Darkness calls _**me**_ a whore. I was already in an emotional state due to father's health and this was all I needed to push me over the edge.

I reacted at once and I slapped Mr. Darkness hard on the face. I slapped him so hard that my hand stung. I'll need some pain medication tonight.

While I'm still trying to register the ugliness of his words, he grabbed me by the face and kissed me! He fucking kissed me after calling me a whore. I was so angry and I tried to fight him off, I hit him and pushed him away but he was strong, much too strong for me.

Then something happened, my body ignores my thoughts of escape and it acted of its own accord. My hands reached up to his head and I grabbed his hair...hard! I parted my mouth and I let him in, our tongues were fighting for domination. Oh God, I felt my panties moistening and I was ready, so ready for this man to take me.

I then came to my senses. Get a grip Steele. I bit down hard on his soft kissable lips and he called me a bitch!

I'm called back from rehashing tonight's events as I reach my apartment. I take a long hot shower.

**CPOV**

I'm on my way back to Escala and a myriad of thoughts run through my head. I want Miss Steele. I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life. The subs I've had these many years have always been beautiful and desirous but there is something about Miss Steele.

Fuck!

How am I going to get her in my playroom? I've already made a wonderful impression! I grab my phone and text Erica.

***Plans have changed, cancel tonight and I shall see you tomorrow. Don't cook dinner, don't go in the playroom. Wait for me in the great room, we have some things to discuss.**

I'm ending my contract with Erica. I'm done. I want Miss Steele and so does my cock. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but she will be mine. Oh yes Miss Steele, you will most definitely be mine!

**A/N**

**Did I mention that I'm writing this story as it comes to me. This is the first story that I've written where I do not have an outline. I do have some ideas as to where I want this story to go and how it will get there. Please review, pretty please, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

Two weeks ago today I ran into the most beautiful, most desirable and most frustrating woman whom I have ever met! She haunts me in my dreams, though I'm not sure if 'haunt' is the right word. She is more like my dream catcher, I think of her before I sleep and somehow my nightmares dissipate. What is this power, this hold that Miss Steele has over me?

I've spoken to Flynn about her and he was surprised that I am thinking about pursuing a woman who knows nothing about my lifestyle. I've had Welch run the standard background check but there is some sort of hold on her profile. She's a fucking lawyer not the President of the United States for fuck's sake!

I only know that her parent's are Raymond and Carla Steele. There's a stop hold on their back ground checks as well.

Who the fuck are these people?

She grew up in Portland with her parents, she was a child prodigy identified late in her middle school years. She graduated from WSU, summa cum laude at the age of seventeen and then went to law school. That's it, that's all I fucking know!

My phone vibrates and I see it's Welch. Perhaps he has more intel for me.

"Mr. Grey, I've got some information regarding the subject's father."

"Well, out with it man!"

"He's FBI sir. That's why there's a hold on his info. His family is protected and Agent Steele has been notified that someone has been attempting to gather information on them."

"Can they trace it to you Welch?"

"Of course not Sir, I just thought you should know in case you want to take this to the next level."

"I'll let you know." I say and end the call.

I gave Taylor the night off and there she is in all her fucking glory. She is so damn beautiful. The consummate professional but still looking ready for a good flogging and fucking. Why the fuck is Stone with her? Why is he walking her to her car? She's smiling and laughing as they walk together.

Could they be an item? I suppose it's possible, he's a good-looking fucker. I then see him walk towards his car. Good, perhaps they aren't together. He leaves as she fumbles in her bag looking for what I assume are her car keys.

Thank fuck that women carry so much shit in their bags. It allows me ample time to approach the delectable Miss Steele.

She heads quickly towards her car and I approach her.

"Good evening Miss Steele."

"Yes, I'm Miss Steele and I'm off the clock. If you wish to discuss business you'll have to take it up with my PA. Here's her card, good evening." She says as she shoves a business card in my face.

What the fuck?! Does she not recognize me?

"Miss Steele, I do not wish to discuss business. I would like to apologize to you."

"For what? You know what? Never mind, your apology is accepted. Thank you and good night...who ever you are."

Oh I do not believe this woman! She knows exactly who I am and apparently she knows how to push my buttons. I live and breathe control and this damn woman makes me lose it in less than one second!

"Dammit woman it's me! Christian! Christian Grey. You know, the one that you drew blood from! The one that you bit on the lip! Forgive me, do you go around randomly biting people on the lip? Is that why you are having such a problem remembering who I am?"

Her eyes pierce mine, she looks deep into the chasm of my fucked up dark soul.

"Oh, it's you! Well, now that I recognize you Mr. Grey and now that I have accepted your apology, I once again bid you good night!" She says in a huff as she continues to dig for her keys.

**APOV**

Why? Why? Why? Where the hell are my keys? I need to get out of here! Slow down Steele. Breathe. You can do this. You're just nervous because the Greek God is standing over you. Take a deep breath and relax.

"Do you need help Miss Steele?" The Greek God purrs.

There they are! Thank goodness and right on time! His words pour out of him like sweet melted chocolate that I would love to slurp off of his body.

Shit! What the hell am I thinking? I've got a date tonight and I have a mental picture of The Greek God with melted chocolate all over his chiseled naked body?! Whoa!

"No, I don't need help Mr. Grey. I'm fine." I say quickly as I unlock and I attempt to open my door. The Greek God stops me. "Mr. Grey, please. I've had a long day and I really want to get home, so if you'll please excuse me."

"No dammit! I won't excuse you. I came here with my fucking tail between my legs so that I can apologize to you and you're blowing me off! Do you know how difficult it is for me to do this? Have you know idea what you're doing to me?!" He starts out by shouting but by the end of his tirade, he lowers his voice and it's almost a whisper.

Wow! Who knew? He said he came here with his tail between his legs. This mental picture is much safer than the melted chocolate picture and funnier too. I can't help myself. I start to giggle and the more I try to hold in my giggle the harder it comes out. The next thing you know, I am laughing my ass off. I'm practically howling.

I do not laugh often but when I do. Oh my, it's quite a sight and quite a sound. The tears are forming in my eyes because my laughter will not subside. I look at Christian who is completely bewildered. The look of confusion on his face is priceless. That only makes me howl that much more!

"Am I amusing you Miss Steele? Might I be let in on your little joke?" He says cold as ice.

I manage to say a few words in between my fit of laughter, "You...your tail...in...your...between your legs!" I shout and I start laughing again. Hard, so hard that I nearly keel over. I bend over slightly my hands cupping my knees.

"Miss Steele? Miss Steele, are you alright?" Now he's concerned about me? Oh this is too much!

"Yes Mr. Grey, I'm fine. I'm just laughing for goodness sake. You've heard of that right? Laughter?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

"Laughter? Give me a moment. Hmmm..." He says as he taps his index finger against his lips.

**BAM!**

I stop laughing and I'm immediately drawn to his lips. Those soft full lips, the ones that took me two weeks ago and made me a quivering mass of Jell-O. Oh dear God. How can this man who insulted not only myself but his father as well, make me feel so sexy and wanton.

Smug bastard! He knows exactly what he's doing and he's loving every minute it! Well sorry Mr. Grey, I will not submit to your charms! Enticing and tempting as this man is, I can tell he is nothing but trouble!

**CPOV**

Oh Miss Steele, you silly little girl. How foolish of you to think that you can escape my charms by having a fit of laughter and at my expense no less! Well, let's bring us back to why I am really here and make you mine!

I'll start subtly by using the ole finger tap. It gets them every fucking time! She asked me about laughter. Perfect! I will act as though I am thinking, then I do it. I feel my finger tapping against my lips and I ever so slightly pout my lips without a look or act of intention on my part.

**BAM!**

Yes, I've got you now Miss Steele. Keep looking at my lips. That's a good girl. This face can be annoying and distracting but at the moment, I thank my lucky stars for any and all of my physical gifts. I need them to lure Miss Steele into my trap!

I've got you now! There's no escaping me baby! I shall have you in many naughty ways, my dick is twitching from the mere thought of flogging and fucking this woman!

Yes, this may not be how I usually operate but then again, Miss Steele isn't the usual type of woman. She's strong-willed, sexy as fuck, speaks her mind and...Holy fuck!

It hits me...hard! Yes, the irony is not lost on me.

This woman isn't submissive! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

Well, there's a first time for everything Grey and you do want her...any fucking way you can get her. Yes I do want her.

Fuck! I don't like this at all. What if she turns me down? No, she won't turn me down, I may have initiated that kiss but she kissed me back! I know what I felt and I know she felt it too!

_Yes, she did kiss you back and then Hannibal Lecter bit your lip fucker!_

I shake that thought from my mind and focus on the task at hand.

"Why yes Miss Steele, I've heard of laughter. Matter of fact I've been known to have an occasional laugh, although I must admit, the sightings are few and far in between." I purr.

"I'm not surprised Mr. Grey. Now if you'll please excuse me. I'm going to be late Sir." She says as she leans against her luxury car in such a fucking sexy way and she called me 'Sir'...I close my eyes and try to gather myself. Focus Grey, you can do this.

"Miss Steele, you calling me 'Sir'...it does things to me but I would prefer that you drop the Mr. Grey act and address me by given name." I lean forward and slightly press myself against her and like a good little submissive she puts her head down. There's hope for you after all Grey. You've got the girl trembling!

Ha! No such luck as her head shoots straight up while she glares at me.

"Thank you but I don't think I should call you 'asshole' or 'prick' or 'shit head' or 'bastard' because those are the names that come to mind when I think about addressing you by something other than Mr. Grey...Sir."

Fuck!

She knows what she's doing! She's teasing me! I told Miss Steele what her calling me 'Sir' does to me and yet she does it again! Damn woman!

"Miss Steele, I came here to apologize and to ask you if you would like to join me for dinner. I tell you that you calling me 'Sir' does things to me and yet, you do it again. Why is that Miss Steele?" I purr again as I look into her eyes.

"Look Mr. Grey, I'm sorry." Miss Steele says in frustration as she turns to open her door.

Oh no, I'm losing her.

"Anastasia!" I shout unexpectedly and she turns quickly her eyes widen in shock. I attempt to calm my senses and say softy, "Won't you please, please call me Christian?"

She looks down once again. What is going on with this woman? She goes from strong and in your face to shy and quiet within two seconds. Fucking women! How do men deal with this shit? That's why I have NDAs and contracts. Yes, she's beautiful and more desirable than any other woman who I have met but shit man! I really don't know what the fuck I'm doing and I do not like losing control!

I cup her chin so I can look into her eyes and perhaps read what she is thinking since she truly is an enigma.

"Anastasia, I asked you to please call me Christian. Say it please, for me." There I go again, King of The Fucktards. Come one woman, give me something, anything, I'm fucking losing it here!

Anastasia takes a deep breath and says, "Christian."

**THUD!**

_"Christian! Christian! Oh God, are you ok. Fuck, he's so big and dear God his arms are all muscle."_

I feel something soft and sweet-smelling against my body, I'm dizzy, what happened? I had a good lunch, yet I feel light-headed. I want to pass out. Someone is touching my cheek and my knees feel like limp spaghetti noodles. Oh shit! I'm crushing Anastasia! I regain the strength in my legs and force myself off of her.

"Oh Christian, thank God you are alright. You scared me. Here." She says as she reaches into her bag. "Drink this." She hands me a water bottle.

"I apologize Anastasia, I've been on the go all day and I guess it finally hit me." What hit me? I'm not fucking sure but I have a clue. I dare not admit it to her!

"Listen Christian, I've accepted your apology and I think perhaps we got started on the wrong foot but I really do have to go. Please forgive me."

Damn this woman!

"May I at least call you sometime, apologize properly and take you out to dinner? Please Anastasia?" I fucking sound desperate and I disgust myself!

She furrows her brow, stares at me, contemplating her answer.

Come on woman! Please, dammit!

"I would like that." She says as she hands me her card. I finally getting somewhere and I let out a huge but silent breath that I was holding. Good God what has she done to me?

I open the car door for her, she steps in, rolls down her window and says, "Have a good evening...Christian." She smiles and she's gone.

Ok, that wasn't too bad.

_Are you shitting me? She shut you down you idiot!_

Well, I do have her business card now and I can have her followed and...

"Son of bitch!" I shout as I look at the card. She fucking gave me her PA's card! She wants me to make a fucking appointment with her through her mother fucking PA?!

Dammit Miss Steele! I run my hands through my hair and take a few deep cleansing breaths. Ok, that's fine. I can do this! You want to take me there? Well fucking game on baby! You have no clue what you are up against woman!

I make a call and tell Taylor his services will be needed tonight. I originally planned on giving him the night off but I'm going to need reinforcements in order to locate this damn woman.

**APOV**

I have a date! I'm so excited! I cannot believe he called me! Our meeting was very brief. Had it not been for his inquiry with his business, I do not think I would have seen him again. Being a lawyer has its perks but I never thought that I would find love.

_Love? Slow down Steele! It's just a date. Don't get your panties twisted and don't get them wet either!_

I ignore my snarky self, she's annoying. It may not be love...yet, but who knows what the future will bring. You have to start somewhere right?!

Now, what to wear? What to wear? I check my closet. He said dinner, very casual but God forbid he's dressed to kill in a suit and I show up casual in jeans and a frilly blouse. I would die from embarrassment!

I go for the old stand by, the very reliable, you can never go wrong with...'The Little Black Dress.' A slow smile spreads across my face as I think of enjoying a meal and speaking to him. He has movie star looks and a knock out smile. Yes, he will like me in this dress. It hugs me in all the right places and shows just enough cleavage to let him know that there's plenty more where that came from.

Oh God, I'm starting to sound desperate.

_You should sound desperate! I've been horny for years bitch! It's about time you paid a little more attention to me and less attention to your fucking brain!_

Enough of that! I just have enough time to shower, dress and meet my dream date. I love the excitement of a first date. You never know what will happen!

**CPOV**

How in the fuck am I going to find this maddening woman? I don't have her cell phone number, therefore I can't have her phone traced. Fuck! This woman is going to be the death of me! Think Grey! Think!

_Hey dummy, she worked for your father remember? Man, she really has mind fucked you Grey. _

My father! Of course! Christ! What the fuck is wrong with me? This woman isn't allowing me to think straight! Fucking hell man!

"Taylor, take me to my parent's home."

"Yes sir."

Anastasia said she had to go. She seemed to be in a hurry. She said she had 'plans.' What kind of fucking plans does she have? Does she have plans with another man? A date? I have to know. The thought of some other fucker attempting to touch her makes me sick to my stomach. She's fucking mine...or well, she will be fucking mine!

This is bull shit! I see that I have a missed call from Elliot so I give him a ring before I get to my parent's home. I'm thrown off when a woman answers the phone.

"Grey Construction, Sunny speaking."

"Sunny? It's Christian Grey. Where's my brother?"

"Oh uh, yes. Hello Mr. Grey I uh...er that is I mean uh. No, you can't speak to him."

"Excuse me?!" I shout pissed off that Sunny is flustered and now she tells me I can't speak to my own brother?! What the fuck?!

"I'm sorry sir, I mean Elliot forgot his phone."

Why the fuck does he let his staff call him by his first name! He's such an idiot. He needs to rule with an iron fist!

"Well, do you know where the fuck he went?"

"Yes Sir, it's Friday. He's meeting a client for a bid."

I don't bother saying anything, I end the call. Yes, Friday night and the one thing I do give Elliot credit for is that he is still on the clock. He doesn't start fucking the female population of Seattle until Saturday.

*****Thirty Minutes Laters Baby*****

I manage to finesse Ana's cell phone number from my father. It didn't take much as I think Grace pushed my father to give me her number. My mother knows me so well at times. She knows I want her, only she doesn't know _**how** _I want the lovely Anastasia. Yes, bent over my bench while I flog her and fuck her until she can no longer walk!

Shit man, my cock has been on twitch alert since I've met her!

"Taylor!" I shout, wanting to get information regarding where the desirous Miss Steele could be hiding.

"Sir, I'm unable to find Miss Steele's coördinates." He says quietly.

"Why the fuck not?!" I shout.

"I'm not sure Sir. Her cell phone has some sort of high-end scrambling device on her phone, meant to misdirect people who might..."

Taylor stops short. I'm sure he wanted to say "Who might be stalkers."

Fuck! That's me! 'Christian The Bloody Stalker!'

"Dammit! At this point I am never going to fucking find her! Let's go Taylor!"

"Sir, where to?"

"I need some dinner before I fucking pass out from frustration!"

I'm on my way to have a quiet dinner on my own. I had originally planned to bring Miss Steele with me but since she had 'plans' it's dinner for one. I walk in to the restaurant and I'm immediately greeted the hostess. She's a lovely read head and she's usually here when I dine.

"Good evening Mr. Grey, your table for two is ready."

"Miss Nielsen. It will be a table for one tonight, there was a change of plans."

"Very well Mr. Grey but please call me Kelley, I'm your hostess Sir."

"Very well Kelley. Will you please send someone over with a wine list?"

"Right away Mr. Grey."

"Thank you..._**Kelley**_." I say as I stress her name.

Normally women being affected by my looks is fucking annoying but Kelley is different. Yes, she finds me attractive but she's a far cry from the others who drool over me. She goes to school, works part-time and she also works with troubled children. Her finances were in disarray, so much so that she had to quit school and work full-time. I know this because I overheard a conversation with her and Jeffrey Jones who happens to be the owner of this restaurant, he is also a business associate.

I told him that I would pay for Kelley's schooling if he would keep her employed part-time. He held up his end of the bargain and so have I. Kelley will graduate in two more years and she will help many children with troubled pasts. It's my way of quietly giving back in the only way that I know how.

"Mr. Grey?" I called from my thoughts as I look up and see Kelley smiling at me.

"Yes Kelley?"

"Were you planning on having dinner with your brother? He's waiting at the bar if you'd like to join him?" She says as she extends her arm as if she's a game show girl pointing to a display.

My phone vibrates and I quickly say, "I'll join him in a bit, will you excuse me while I take this call?"

"Of course Mr. Grey."

She leaves to greet new arrivals and I walk out for a moment to complete this call. Certain fucktards are trying to give me a hard time regarding the Flagstone Merger.

Once I complete the call, which took about thirty minutes I head towards the bar, I don't see Elliot but what I do see is a pleasant surprise. It's fucking kismet!

I see the lovely Miss Steele looking fucking hot in what appears to be a little black dress and just a hint of cleavage. I stay back so that she cannot spot me, it's perfect. I have a great view of her and the back of some fucktard. That must be her date! I feel my hands balling into fists and before I know it she stands, leans over giving the fucktard a nice view of her creamy, soft breasts and she kisses him. She mother fucking kisses the fucktard! I see red...

I don't when or how I got there but the next thing I know I'm grabbing the fucktard and yelling, "Keep your fucking paws off of her you pig!"

I'm about to punch him in the face when he says, "Dude, are you really going to punch your big brother?"

"Elliot?! What the fuck are you doing here with _**my**_ woman?"

"_**Your **_woman?!" Anastasia shouts.

Oh fuck!

Did I say that out loud?

Shit!

**A/N**

**Ha! Ha! Oh Christian! I really am enjoying writing about Christian messing up like this! It's so funny! Let me know what you think.**

**For 1983Sunny and my girl Kelley. I hope this brought a smile to your lovely faces ladies. :D**

**I'm a shameless praise whore so please review.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

I walk in to the dimly lit restaurant, sneak into the powder room and give myself a once over. I check myself in the mirror. Shit, this dress is shorter than I thought! I adjust the two-sided tape and check my breasts. Yes, this is just enough to make him sit up and take notice. I add a touch of pale colored lip gloss and I am ready to see Mr. Hunk.

I let the hostess know that my date made a reservation under the name of Elliot Grey and she leads me right to our table. I approach Elliot and I can see that he's looking in his jacket pocket for something. I wonder what it could be, perhaps he forgot his wallet.

He looks up and sees me approaching, his look of worry is immediately replaced by a look of what? Admiration? Lust? Desire? I hope it's all three! I want to giggle like a love-sick school girl who has been asked to the prom by the high school captain of the football team. I sigh as I never really got to enjoy the high school experience.

Elliot looks hot as he stands to greet me. He's wearing a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a matching tie. His blond locks and beautiful blue eyes complete the package. He looks like the ultimate surfer who happens to clean up very well.

"Anastasia? Did you hear me?" Elliot says.

Holy crap! Has he been speaking all this time!? Shit!

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask as I take my seat and Elliot pushes in my chair.

He's such a gentleman.

"I said 'You look breathtaking.' I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering the wine." He says to me with that beautiful smile and I swear his eyes are sparkling.

_Christian's eyes sparkle too, you just have to look deep into those hauntingly beautiful grey eyes of his._

I shake that thought from my head, I'm here with Mr. Hunk. **_not_** with Mr. Darkness. _**This**_ is where I want to be.

_Fine, only who are you trying to convince hmmm? Better pay attention to Mr. Hunk, he's wondering what's wrong with you. Heaven forbid he find out that your really hot for his brother!_

"No I'm not!" I shout out. Shit! Not good Steele.

"Was that Anastasia?"

"Um...Thank you Elliot. You look very handsome tonight and thank you for ordering the wine. I've had a long day and I'm not up to making any more decisions no matter how minute they can be."

"It's my pleasure Anastasia."

"Elliot, please call me Ana."

"Very well...**_Ana_**."

The way he says my name sounds so hot.

_Christian says it better and he gets you wet with his words alone!_

God I wish she would shut the hell up!

"I bet you're wondering why I called you."

"Well, I'm hoping you called me because you're interested me."

_Liar! You don't want him! Quit trying to convince yourself. He's charming and funny but he's not for you and you know it!_

"Oh Ana, you are absolutely beautiful and the way you look in that dress, I would like nothing more than to...well, never mind that. I called you on behalf of my little brother." Elliot says quietly and if I'm not mistaken I believe that he is blushing! I think he's adorable but that won't stop the anger that I have building up inside of me.

"Your brother! You called me on behalf of your brother?! What's wrong with him? He can't speak for himself so he sends you as his damn proxy?! This is ridiculous!"

"Ana please...please just listen to me for a moment. Christian doesn't know that I'm here. If he found out that I was here attempting to speak on his behalf he would be mortified." Elliot says as he tries to convince me.

I wrinkle my brow and try to figure what gives. I don't know what to think about this.

"I don't understand Elliot. Since I'm here, would you care to enlighten me?" I ask as I find that I'm only slightly disappointed that he's not here to make his move on me.

_You're not disappointed at all! You want the bad boy and you know it!_

"Ana, I love my brother very much and well...this isn't easy for me to say and Christian would be so fucking mad if he knew what I was up to with you."

"You're losing my interest Elliot, you better speak fast."

"Ok, ok! Shit man! It's no wonder Christian is taken with you. You are very different from the others."

"Others?"

"His previous...well, the women before you. Look, I'm getting off track here. I have never seen my brother taken in by any woman. Ever! You've done something to him. I can see it and I can feel it. Even though you were only at my parent's home for a little while, I could feel the sexual energy between you two and don't try to deny it, you felt it as well."

"So what if I did? What has that got to do with anything? The man is an ass!"

Elliot laughs and says, "Yeah, he can be a real dick-head but underneath it all, he's a great guy. He just needs someone to bring the good part out in him and I think that person is you Ana."

"Oh? I really do not believe this is happening to me. I came here to see you and you want to set me up with your brother, Mr. Darkness?"

Elliot laughs, "Mr. Darkness huh? That's funny, but it makes me a little sad because it's true. He's been immersed in darkness for a very long time. I think you can be his light Ana."

"Elliot, I...I don't know what to say. Your brother is such an ass, he's rude, pushy and he seems very domineering."

Elliot nearly chokes on his wine.

"Elliot, goodness. Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ana. It's just how you described Christian, you nailed it on the head." He says with a crooked smile.

"So, if he is all those qualities that I have listed then why would I want to be in a relationship with him? Hmmmm?"

I put the ball in his court and listen to what he has to say.

"Listen Ana, Christian is a complicated person. He keeps his feelings close the vest, never letting anyone inside." He says quietly.

"You're losing me Elliot, it's good thing you're not a sales person because I would have walked out five minutes ago."

"Please let me finish Ana. Christian is extreme with his emotions, but he's a good man. When he gets angry, he is pissed off at the world. However if he found someone like you, those negative emotions would be better handled by what you two could have together as a couple."

"I'm intrigued, go on." I say quietly as I sip my wine.

"Christian works hard, he loves his family, though he never says the words, he shows it with his actions. He's a loving son and a fiercely loyal brother. There's nothing he wouldn't do for his family and I just know, don't ask me how, but I just know that you would be good for him." He says with pleading eyes.

I almost believe Elliot..._**almost**_!

"Elliot, have you finished? Have you completed **_'_****The** Christian is a Great Guy' sales pitch? Never mind the fact that he called me a whore and accused me of trying to break up your parents marriage. Are we talking about the same Christian?"

Elliot has the nerve to chuckle again.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" I ask as I feel myself getting slightly irritated.

"My brother, my brother is funny. Yes, he does have a tendency to get things wrong and when he's wrong, he's_** really**_, _**really**_ wrong."

"Elliot, do you not like me? Have I done something to offend you?" I ask feeling hurt and confused.

"Of course not Ana, I happen to like you very much. Why would you ask me that sort of question?" He says again with that adorable crooked smile.

"I ask, because you want me to hook up with your brother whom I happen to believe is a first class jerk."

"Ana, I heard about what happened between you and Christian, so you telling me that he accused you of trying to break up my parent's marriage comes as no surprise to me. He told me_** everything** _Ana."

Oh shit. Does he know about the kiss?

"Everything?" I squeak.

"Yup, he told me about the kiss. My brother never shares anything with me about his social life, if you could call it that, yet he told me about the kiss you shared. He said you tried to fight him off but eventually, you kissed him back. That must mean something, doesn't Ana? Please just say you'll think about it. I love my baby brother and if you can change him and make him happy..."

"Change him? Change him how? If you fall for someone you need to go into the relationship with your eyes open. Faults and all, you don't go in to a relationship to try and change someone." I say with conviction.

"Fair point well made, I just like to see him when he's with you. He seems...different, happy, he smiles, he doesn't do that very often. Just please, please think about that kiss and give him a chance. Please Ana, for me?"

I see the look of desperation in his eyes, I also see of hint of sadness. I'm suddenly overcome with emotion as I see the display of love right before me. The love of one brother for another. My eyes well up in tears, I don't have siblings, I do not know that kind of love.

"You really do love your brother don't you Elliot?" I say as I sniffle.

"I do Ana, so much. I just want him happy. He's had a fucked up start in life and he deserves so much more than the shit hand that was dealt to him."

It is then that I remember that the Grey kids were adopted. Not that it matters because you can see that they could not love one another more if they had been Carrick and Grace's natural children and blood siblings. They are truly a loving family and in that moment, I envy them...so much.

"Well Elliot, you've sold me. I'm not sure how, but you somehow managed to have sold me."

"You mean...you'll go out with him?! You know, like on a date?!"

Elliot is practically bouncing in his seat.

I suddenly feel warm all over. It's as though there is a laser pointed right at me. It's a glaring heat that shoots through my body and I feel flush.

"Ana? Ana, are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"Yes Elliot, I'm fine. I just feel warm all of a sudden. Let's not lose track of the subject matter. I'm not saying I will go out on a date with Christian. What I am saying is that I will keep an open mind. He has some reparations to make before we can move forward."

"Understood." Elliot says quietly as he smiles at me.

"Elliot, you really are a wonderful big brother. I'm sure Mia realizes it, I only hope Mr. Darkness does as well."

I feel giddy. I don't know why, but before I know it I stand and lean forward and give Elliot a nice soft kiss on the lips and say, "I wish I had a big brother as wonderful as you."

Elliot blushes as he squirms in his seat and says, "Thanks Ana, perhaps I'll end up being your brother-in-law? You never know."

"Oh please Elliot, let's not go there." I say as I giggle because I know for a fact that won't happen...ever!

That heated feeling gets stronger, it's like I feel someone staring at me and for a moment I think I'm going crazy. That's when I see him. He's angry, very angry and I don't have time to react.

I see Christian grab his brother and curl up his fist.

He shouts, "Keep your fucking paws off of her you pig!"

Elliot is in complete shock, his eyes have widened as he lifts his arms up as if in surrender. He catches his breath and utters, "Dude, are you really going to punch your big brother?"

Now Christian's eyes widen in shock as he says, "Elliot?! What the fuck are you doing here with _**my**_ woman?"

Whoa! Wait a second. Did I hear him correctly?

"_**Your **_woman?!" I shout.

I look at Christian and he has the '**_Oh shit, did I say that out loud_**?' look.

Yes you did Christian! Yes you did!

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I know this update leaves off at the same place as the previous chapter but I needed for you to know what was going on via Ana's POV.**** I will do my best to update (even if it's a short one) before the week is over. **

**In the meantime...**

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling! :D**

**Rosie**


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

I don't believe this! All I wanted tonight was to have a nice quiet and maybe even romantic dinner with the sexy Elliot Grey and what do I get? I get sexy Elliot who has no interest in me, he does however, want to set me up with his psychotic brother Mr. Darkness.

Elliot goes all out to try to convince to give Mr. Darkness a chance and when I finally relent, Mr. Darkness disappears but Mr. Psycho shows up! Good God! This man has many shades to him and from what I've seen so far, not any of these shades interest me!

The man is a nut case, pure and simple. Why Elliot thinks I could be of any help to Mr. Darkness or better Mr. Psycho is crazy! No pun intended.

I look around the restaurant and once the side-show is over, everyone returns to their meals. Why am I no longer hungry and why hasn't Mr. Many Shades said anything?

Perhaps he's realized that he opened his mouth and inserted his foot...what the hell am I talking about. He's inserted his entire leg!

_Yes and speaking of inserting, isn't there a particular body part of Mr. Dark and sexy that you would like inserted inside of you?_

That damn horny bitch won't leave me alone! I shake that thought from my mind and focus on the here and now and the words that came out of Mr. Psycho's mouth.

"**_Your _**woman? What makes you think that I'm _**your**_ woman Mr. Grey?"

"Ana?" He looks at me as if he's finally going to spill out a deep dark secret.

Holy shit! I look around and brace myself. You never know what Mr. Many Shades is going to say.

"Yes?"

"Please, call me Christian. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He exclaims annoyingly. "And what the fuck do you think you're wearing?! I didn't realize your dress was so fucking short! Good God woman! Now that I can gaze upon you in all your glory, I can see that you're indecent! Cover up those luscious breasts for God's sake!"

"Are you kidding me? You're asking me to please call you Christian after nearly punching your brother in the face? Is this a joke?" I ask. "And what do you mean 'What the fuck am I wearing?' I'm wearing a dress! The length of my dress is none of your concern! Nor are my breasts!" I say as I look around. "Am I being punked or something?"

"Punked?" Christian asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yes punked! How old are you anyway? Oh brother. Never mind!" I say as I grab my purse and make to leave.

"Ana, wait!" Elliot and Christian both say in unison.

They look at one another and then they look to me. Oh I do not believe this is happening!

"You both need to stop looking at me like I'm a pint of blood and you're both blood sucking vampires dammit!" I shout as I look to both brothers.

"Ana, I'm so sorry about this." Elliot says as I walk out.

"Save it Ell!" I shout

I can hear them both following me and I'm beyond angry though a part of me wants to laugh out loud. I have two brothers that want something from me and I have them whipped...more or less.

"**_Ell_**?!" Christian shouts. "Why the fuck is **_my _**Ana calling you **_Ell _**dammit?! Since when did you two get so fucking cozy Elliot?!"

That's it! I can't take it anymore! I stop and turn to face both of them.

"Number one! Ell, Christian, I believe you two need to talk and sort things out. Number two! Christian, I am not **_your _**Ana. Number three, I can wear what ever the hell I want! And Number four! I don't want to see either of you again! Good evening!"

**CPOV**

Holy shit. My Ana is pissed! Dammit, I have to stop referring to her as mine. I think I might be scaring her off.

_Might?! Oh no, she's definitely going to put a restraining order on you! You've become a psycho stalker where she is concerned!_

Holy fuck! She looks amazing from behind in the dress but it's too fucking short! What the fuck is she thinking putting herself on display like that. And for who? My idiot brother! What a fucking waste. She belongs with me!

"Elliot, leave me alone. I'm going to try to talk to Ana. I need to fix this. I'll deal with you later."

"Ok Christian, but just so you know, I have no interest in her. I think she might be good for you bro. I was trying to feel her out."

My head snaps back to him as I continue to go after Ana. Man for a tiny thing, she sure walks fast.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'feel' her out?"

"Easy bro, not like that. I just wanted to put in the good word for you that's all." Elliot says and he finally stops walking but before he's out of hearing distance he says, "Go get her bro! Make her yours!"

I feel a spark of hope and say, "Thanks Elliot." Lucky bastard, I was going to beat the shit out of him for trying to take what's mine. He doesn't realize that he just saved himself from a long-term hospital stay!

I finally catch up to the spitfire and I say, "Ana, please wait."

"No Christian! I'm done! You are both crazy and I don't need this in my life so please, just let me be!"

"I'm sorry Ana, I can't do that." I say as she fumbles for her car keys, yet again. It's like déjà vu.

She stops looking in her bag and looks up at me with pleading eyes, the moonlight makes her look that much more desirable if that is at all possible. God she looks so hot! I want to take her now and fuck her brains out! I want to rip that dress to shreds and...

"Please Christian, I'm begging you. Please just...just leave me alone. I don't need this sort of complication in my life. My work life is very demanding and truth be told I don't have time for any type of relationship. I don't know what I was thinking for even accepting Elliot's dinner invitation."

I stand there speechless, what do I say now? How do I make her mine? I'm going to lose her and I never had the chance to have her. I feel as though I'm losing my only chance at being happy. Who would have thought? Me, Christian Grey, first class ass and prick, happy?

She surprises me by continuing to speak.

"You know what's really crazy? I actually for just a teeny tiny moment, believed Elliot's words. He almost had me convinced." She says with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Convinced? Convinced about what?" I ask sounding like an excited four-year old going to the fucking candy store.

"About you, he said you were a decent guy and he told me to give you a chance...but now..."

Her voice drifts off and she sounds defeated. If I had a heart I would swear to fuck that I could feel if being slowly squeezed as though it's in some sort of vice grip.

Shit! I'm going to lose her...again.

"There's still a chance Ana. Please don't give up on us." I say as I lean in close and cup her chin.

She looks so sad.

"I'm sorry Christian but I think fate is trying to tell us something. I was only thinking about it giving you a chance and then you come charging like a bull and jump to the worse conclusions...yet again."

I know she's talking about our first meeting and those horrible words that I spewed at her regarding my father and mother.

Shit!

I'm a total fuck-up but I know that Anastasia is the key to my happiness. I know she can make me happy. She can make me fucking delirious! I know it! I know it as sure as I'm standing here right before her and in this very moment my future is crystalized with Anastasia. I will not let her go...well, once she's mine, I will not let her go. I just have to stake my claim and make her mine and therein lies the problem.

"I'm so sorry Ana, you are right. I was wrong." Once I say those words I gasp.

"What's wrong Christian?" Ana asks as she heard and felt my reaction to my own words.

"Don't you see Ana? You are already making a change in me. I would never admit to being wrong, yet here I am with you and in the short time I've known you, I admit my wrong doings. You do things to me Ana and I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave you alone. There's something between us. You know it, you feel it and you can fight it and deny it all you want Anastasia but know this..." I say as I prepare to stake my claim and let her know exactly how I feel.

Restraining orders be damned!

I gently cup her face with my hands, my thumbs caressing her soft cheeks, she gasps and I know she feels that jolt. I feel that pulling sensation that draws me to her and I slowly bend down to kiss her.

She tries to turn away but I don't let her go, "Don't look away from me Anastasia. Resistance is futile, don't you feel it? I know I do and know this Anastasia...You. Are. Mine."

I kiss her gently on the lips and as much as I want to make this a full on part your mouth and let me explore your wonderous delights type of kiss, I will excercise my control and leave her wanting more. I run my tongue around the edge of her lips and then I nibble lightly on her soft bottom lip. I hear and feel her moan and she's about to part her mouth. I want to pull away, leaving her wanting more and...Fuck!

She pulls away right before I do! Shit! That wasn't suppose to happen! I was supposed to end the kiss! Me! I am in control!

_I don't think so idiot! Score two points for the hot chick in the little black dress fucker!_

"No! This is wrong! It's not going to happen!" She shouts and quickly gets in her car.

Fuck me! I know she feels it. It's not a lost cause but a part of me knows that she is a determined little creäture. I only hope that I can wear her down.

I look at her in the window before she leaves, I give her my 'full-blown mega-watt wet your panties and drop them now' smile and say, "It is going to happen Anastasia. You. Will. Be. Mine."

I say those words with a hint of sadness, I look to the stars and hope that I can make my dreams come true...

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Check out my Face Book page (and send my a friend request-the link is on my FF Bio) if you want to see Ana's little black dress and as always reviews are greatly appreciated so...please review. :D**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I seriously think I have ADD! I have yet ANOTHER story idea. I tell myself that I will NOT post (a new story) until "Hanging At The Catch" is complete. **

**Just to give you an idea of where I'm going with my next story, it's sort of a "Dancing With The Stars" type of thing. Ana is a dance instructor as was Christian before he became a millionaire. There, I said it. Stay tuned! **

**CPOV**

How the hell am I going to make that woman mine? I have an uncanny way of making things go from bad to worse when it comes to the divine and delectable Miss Steele. I am a wise man who rarely loses his cool, I don't jump to conclusions and I never react with extreme emotion.

Miss Steele comes into my life, I call her a whore, I realize she's more like Bambi but when she's near me, I feel her charging like a fucking bull! I then in turn become a first class idiot, I lose my fucking cool and I jump to conclusions. This latest fiasco was the fucking cherry on top! I almost beat my brother to a pulp!

Damn that woman!

I'm called from my thoughts when I realize that Taylor is taking a different route back to Escala. I'm about to ask him what the fuck is going on, when I see flashing lights up ahead. I look at the lights going off and on in a particular sequence. It looks like morse code and it looks as though the lights are flashing from the trunk of the vehicle.

I tap on the privacy glass, Taylor rolls the window down.

"Sir, I apologize for deviating from our destination but I believe the flashing lights ahead of us are...

"Morse code." I say as I complete his thought.

"Yes Sir." He says as he speeds up to follow the car.

"Taylor, don't get too close. We don't want the subject to know that we are in pursuit."

"I'll stay back far enough to not allow any type of suspicion on their part, however I may lose visual if I don't stay close. These conditions aren't the best Sir."

I realize now that it has begun to rain and with it being so late in the hour we may not have much time.  
The car makes several turns and we end up on a rural road. Taylor turns off the car's headlights and we follow with caution as we still see the flashes of morse code.

The car slows down as if it is going to stop soon. We pull over and the lights stop flashing. Taylor and I quickly get out of the car. We can hear noises coming from not too far off in the distance.

Taylor and I hear a male voice say, "Come on sexy thing, it's your time now."

We then hear what sounds like the trunk opening, "There you are sexy thing, come on now."

I hear a female voice plead, "No, please don't do this. Please. If it is money you need, I can get some for you...just please don't hurt me."

"Oh baby. You sound so sexy when you beg for your life. They all do."

Fucking hell! He's going to kill her!

"Taylor." I whisper. "I'm going to charge him."

"Sir, it's my job to protect you. I'll charge him while you check on the girl. I will circle around and rush him from behind. He won't know what hit him."

I nod and as much as I abhor guns, I whisper to him before he disappears in the dark, "Taylor, if need be, shoot the fucker first, ask questions later."

"Yes Sir." He whispers back quietly and makes his way toward the sick bastard.

Taylor is like fucking Spiderman or Superman because I did not hear him leave and I did not hear him approach the fucker but I sure as shit heard when he knocked the fucker down and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

I run to the trunk and I think I see a girl wrapped in a blanket. It's so dark that it's difficult to tell. I approach cautiously so as to not frighten her more, she's been through more than enough tonight.

"Hey now, are you ok? Listen little one, my name is Christian Grey, I'm here to help you. That man has now been restrained and I'm going to call 911. I'm going to carry you out of the trunk ok?"

Silence.

"Can you hear me little one? I need to make sure you're ok. I'm going to flash a light on me so you can see me and then I'm going to flash it on you."

I get my phone and use my flashlight app, I flash it on my face and try to smile and then I flash it on her.

"May I approach?" I whisper.

She nods and whispers back, "Yes, please help me."

And those words I rush to her aid. I quickly carry her out of the trunk and shout, "Taylor, I have the girl. I'm placing her in the car."

"Excellent Sir, I've restrained the asshole and I've called 911."

The girl starts to shiver as I place her in a seat. I want to console her but I can't have her touch me. It's times like this that I wish I wasn't so fucked up. She needs to be held but I can't do it.

"Taylor, bring that fucker over here, I need your help."

Taylor drags the trash over and I whisper to the girl, "I'll be back. You're safe now."

"Taylor, the girl is a quivering mess. I think she's in shock. I can't comfort her, I need you to..."

"No worries Sir, I got it." He says as he knows about my issues with touch.

"Let me speak to her first Taylor."

"Hey little one, I have a friend here. He's my personal security guard, he will take care of you until the paramedics arrive. Is this ok with you?"

She nods.

Taylor quickly gets in the car and cradles her in his lap, she nuzzles his chest and wraps her arms around him as she finally let's go. I hear her cries as I walk towards the animal that did this to her.

I can hear Taylor saying, "It's ok miss. You're safe now. We got you, that animal will never hurt you again."

Thank fuck for Taylor. I could never do that type of touching.

Never!

"Well fucker, it looks like your reign of terror has come to an end."

I hear the animal say, "Fuck you asshole! This is far from over!"

I really want to hurt this animal only it wouldn't be right for me to punch him while he's subdued. Then I think to how many women he must have hurt and I give him a few solid punches. The irony of my thoughts are not lost on me. Though I've never murdered anyone and the women that I hurt sign up for it, they want it and need as much as I want and need to give it!

"It's over now fucker!" I shout as I see flashing lights arriving...

**TPOV**

What a fucking night! I swear this job entails more than anything I've ever signed up for and that says a lot! I was a fucking Navy Seal and I've seen and have dealt with plenty of shit, but working for this man takes the fucking cake! I'm no babe in the woods for Christ's sake but The Boss is truly a fucked up man. If it wasn't for the paycheck I'm not sure I would have stayed longer than the first week-end.

Shit!

Talk about a total mind fuck! The Boss whipping and beating the brunette fembots and they actually like that shit!

Fuck me!

Who would have thought, I mean I'm all about getting kinky and shit but fuck man, how the fuck do you get your rocks of on hitting women? I don't fucking get it? Gail and I have a fucking amazing sex life but I'm not sure how I would feel if she asked me to hurt her. Thank fuck we can get kinky without any painful shit!

I still remember the first Friday night, The Boss made it clear that the women he brought over were under contract and that everything was consensual. I had to remind myself of that shit as I almost busted the fucking door open when I heard what sounded like screams of pain.

The following morning I asked The Boss if he ever considered sound proofing The Torture Room, he indicated that it was sound proof.

Fuck me sideways!

I do have excellent hearing and my vision is 20/5 which is extremely rare in humans. I suppose that's why The Boss hired me. Only the best and that is what I am, the absolute fucking best.

"I'm scared." I hear the little brown-haired girl say as I'm called from my thoughts. She holds me tighter and begins to quiver, poor little thing, she must be going into shock right about now. Unfortunately, I know all the signs.

"Don't worry, it's ok. You're safe now. Can you hear the sirens, can you see the flashing lights? The police are here." I say in a soft voice hoping to soothe her.

"Please don't leave me mister, I'm scared."

"I won't and for the record, my name is Jason, what's yours?"

"Leila."

**Thoughts please, I'd really like to know what you think so far.**

**Thanks,**

**Rosie :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

I do not believe that man! He has some nerve thinking he has a chance with me. Well, he actually did have a chance with me, that is until he became a raging lunatic, shouting and losing control as Elliot and I were about to have dinner. What is it with him anyway? I think to myself as I run my index finger over my lips, trying to retain the feeling of Christian's soft lips on mine. I can still hear his words as I got into my car and made my escape..._"It is going to happen Anastasia. You. Will. Be. Mine."_

His words excite in way that I've not been excited before, ever. There's something dangerous about him though and I know that if I were to get involved with him, it would cause me nothing but trouble.

I drive back to my place and realize that my face hurts. I've been grinning from ear to ear thinking about him. I step out of my car and make my way to my apartment, my heels clicking as the doorman opens the door. I can feel his eyes looking me and down. I suddenly become embarrassed as I realize that the dress I'm wearing does leave very little to the imagination. What was it Christian said? Something about wanting me to cover up my precious breasts? No, my luscious breast! That's what he said, I think to myself as I walk briskly to the elevator and make my escape. The doorman gives me the creeps.

One hour later I find myself in bed, thinking about him, that face, that body, those eyes, those soft full lips. I close my eyes and as sleep is near I hope to dream about him. I will indulge myself with him, in dreams alone.

**CPOV**

It was a long fucked up night. Taylor and I had to go to the police station and give an official statement as to the events of last night. We left early the following morning and word had already leaked out to the media. Good God, these people are the scum of the Earth. Can't they leave well enough alone? It's bad enough that this Leila person was attacked and almost murdered, now she has to deal with this?

I'm now back at my office working my ass off. Taylor got about three hours of sleep if that. I slept for two hours, since I don't sleep much anyway, it doesn't make much of a difference. I had Taylor do some research on this Leila person. Turns out she's a part-time student at a local community college here in Seattle, she works a full-time job to help with her studies and rent. She's an only child and lost both of her parents to a drunk driver. Fucking drunks! They always live but take innocent lives as they drink and drive. I've made it a point to help Ms. Williams as she has had enough pain and suffering in her life.

"Andrea, I want everything paid for. All of her schooling, books, supplies, etc. I want it to remain anonymous. Good! Remember to get in touch with the hospital as well. I want all of her medical bills covered, get in touch with Flynn. This girl is going to need some therapy in order to address the horror of what she's been through." I state and I hang up the phone, not waiting for Andrea's reply. I'm on edge, though it has nothing to do with Ms. Williams, my mind is on another brunette. The lovely Miss Steele. How in the hell am I going to make her mine? Perhaps my father Carrick is the key, or better yet, Grace. Yes, Grace would love to have her hand in this. She loves Ana and for reasons that I cannot comprehend, Grace seems to think that she loves me. Well, who am I to take away this little nugget of joy that I know I can bring to my mother as I express an interest in my lovely little Ana.

Game on Grey, let's do this!

*****One Month Laters Baby*****

**APOV**

I don't know why I'm here, I think to myself as I walk out of my car and towards the Grey's beautiful home. I was quite surprised when Grace called earlier in the day to invite me over for dinner this evening. She wanted to apologize for recent events concerning both of her sons, none of which she should be apologizing for.

Elliot is a sweetheart and Christian can do his own apologizing, not that I want any sort of apology from him. I think things would be much better for all of us if I stay away from the Grey men, the exception of course would be Carrick. He's wonderful, Grace is a very lucky woman and of course Carrick in turn, is a lucky man. I wonder if I will ever be that lucky?

I kindly accepted Grace's invitation but quickly asked if this was some sort of formal dinner, you never know with the Greys. She reassured me that it's strictly casual which eased my mind. Since it was a lovely warm day and still a lovely evening, I kept to my casual dress code wearing a sleeveless light blue baby doll top with pink roses, topped with a light breezy sweater, light pink skinny jeans, ballet flats with black bows and a black leather hand bag with brass accents and braided straps.

I'm about to ring the doorbell and I cannot help but wonder what the future holds in store for me, will I be as happy as Carrick and Grace? A small sigh escapes me, I feel heat radiating from behind. I turn quickly and see Christian, he's oozing his sex appeal looking extremely hot, smoldering is more like it! I hear his soft sexy voice say, "That sigh is much to heavy for one as lovely as you. How large is the cross that you bear and how may I alleviate you from it."

_Be my Mr. Right and love me until the day I die._

"That, is none of your concern Caveman!" I say as I shake my wayward thoughts from my mind.

Christian looks like a movie star wearing dark denim jeans, a dress shirt and tie topped off with the hottest looking leather jacket accented in what appear to be, if I'm not mistaken, some sort of make shift hand cuffs. Oh what I would like to do to him and with him.

Focus Steele, this guy is a loose cannon and you don't need that in your life.

"What are you doing here anyway?!" I ask.

"Me?" The Caveman asks in surprise as he slowly approaches me.

"Yes, you." I spit back.

"This happens to be my parent's home. In case you didn't know, I grew up here and I have been known to visit my parents on occasion." Christian replies in a condescending manner.

Why does he have to be so good-looking? Gah! Focus Steele.

"What, may I ask are you doing here Miss Steele. Not that I'm not happy to have you join us, mind you. It's a lovely surprise."

Surprise?! Yeah right! He's probably had this entire evening planned out.

_Don't flatter yourself Steele, he's probably got business with Carrick._

In all the times that I've visited, he's never been here.

"Are you sure it's a surprise Christian? You didn't have this dinner thing planned out?" I say before I can stop myself.

"My, my, Miss Steele. What a large ego you have."

"Second only to your ability to jump to the wrong conclusions and lose your temper Mr. Grey."

"Fair point well made Anastasia." Christian says as we are at the front door.

He leans his face towards mine and I feel that jolt run through my body, his face slowly lowering towards mine. I want this but...

"Christian, Ana. I thought I heard some noise at the door." Grace says as she saves me from the spider's web.

"Grace," I say as I extend my hand, she pulls me in to a hug.

"Ana dear, I'm so glad you made it. I thought it would be lovely for all of us to get together for a nice dinner."

"All of us?" Christian asks. "What do you mean, 'all of us' mother?"

"Hey bro, what's up?" Elliot says as we walk inside.

"Ana! It's great to see you and not be distracted by that flimsy black material that you wore so well so many nights ago."

"Elliot, don't start." Grace says as she gives him the mom glare. I smile, enjoying seeing Elliot dressed down by his mom.

"Ana, it's great to see you." Carrick says as he walks in the family room to join us.

"Hello Carrick, how are you? How's work?" I ask as he hugs me hard.

"I miss you Ana, my office isn't the same since you left." Carrick says while I blush.

"Oh, I'm sure you're in very good hands."

"The hell I am!" Carrick exclaims.

"Cary, language." Grace shoots Carrick a look as she 'tuts' him.

"I'm sorry Gracie, I'm just frustrated that I've lost Ana and her replacement has been a no-show..."

"What? How can that be?" I ask in shock.

"Don't worry about it Ana. I'm just happy you're here." Carrick says.

"Well, dinner is ready so let's enjoy." Grace says as she leads the way.

"No Mia tonight, mom?" Elliot asks as we take our seats.

"Mia is out with friends this evening." Grace says their staff serves us our meal.

"That's great, we all have a chance to speak over dinner." Elliot says as I smile at him while Grace and Carrick laugh, I look to Christian, he's throwing daggers at his brother.

Oh please, let this night be better than the last time we were all together...

**CPOV**

I've managed to make it through dinner without jumping to conclusions and making a complete ass of myself so I guess I'm doing ok. I hate this feeling, this feeling of no control. Women fall at my feet, it's gotten to the point that I don't notice it or I tune it out because it is so fucking annoying, yet here she is, this lovely woman before me. I cannot take my eyes off of her. I'm waiting for something, anything, a sign that will let me know that she wants me as much as I want her.

Dinner was pleasant enough, without Mia present, we are all able to speak and talk about the weeks events. Mom is busy at the hospital, dad is frustrated that Ana's replacement has gone AWOL and Elliot is busy bidding for jobs and working on his construction business. My parents ask about my work, I lightly gloss over it, not giving many details. I hate talking business with my family.

"So what exactly do you do Christian?" Ana asks with interest. Her voice is lovely, it caresses my soul, how I'd love to caress her beautiful face and body, those beautiful blue eyes are a sight to behold. They pierce my eyes and I feel warm all over.

"I uh...I deal with mergers and acquisitions." I say quietly, very uncharacteristic of me. Suddenly I'm five years old and don't know what to do with myself. I'm fidgety, hoping that I'm saying the right things, hoping that she takes an interest in me, wanting her like I've never wanted anything or anyone in my life.

I need her like I need the air that I breathe...

"So what does that mean exactly?" Ana asks once more.

Good! She's interested in me, well, in what I do. That's a start right?

"In a nutshell it means that I buy things that are broken and fix them or I buy things and make them better. I do this and turn a nice profit, depending on the size of the item I buy, I make a decent living." I say with more conviction.

Is it my imagination or did Ana's eyes light up when I said that I fix things? Hmmm...

"A decent living? Bro! Tell her the truth! The things that my baby brother buys are businesses mostly and the profit he makes by making a decent living makes him a gazillionaire!" Elliot states as though he is trying to sell me to Ana. This is wrong. I don't need nor do I want his help. I can do this on my own dammit!

"Ana likes to fix things too Christian. Don't you Ana?" My father says with the enthusiasm of a child hopped up on an energy drink. What is it with everyone? Do they all know how much I want her? How much I need her?

"Carrick, I don't think tinkering with a copy machine is Christian's idea of fixing things." Ana says as she looks at me, smiling and blushing.

Dear God the woman is too damn adorable for her own good and when the fuck did I start using the word adorable. Fucking Christ! She's killing me!

"So are you the office 'go to' person when something breaks down Ana?" I ask wondering what it would take to bring her to my office and give me a good 'fixing.' The thought alone makes my cock twitch with urgency. Since this woman has entered my life it's only been me and my hand and this shit is getting fucking old!

"It's nothing really, I just like to fool around with things, open them up and see what makes them work." She says quietly as she continues to blush. She doesn't like all this attention on herself.

"I see. What types of things do you...open up?" I ask wondering how I can get her to open those sexy legs, allowing me to dive in head first.

"Anything really, if you plug it in, I want to open it and see how it works. It's fascinating to me. I like to take things apart and put them back together."

I want to take her apart and put her back together...I want her, I want to fuck her...hard, soft, up, down, here, there, everywhere...

"Elliot." Ana says grasping at my fucking brother's name like it's a life raft of some sort. She's had enough of the spotlight on herself. "Isn't that what you do, put things together? Isn't that what construction is about?"

"Not really Ana, I build things from the bottom up. I don't usually put things back together but I have been known to rebuild or re-enforce older buildings or residential properties." Elliot says, basically shutting her down.

"I'd rather hear more about this fascination that you have Ana, it's something I've not seen in quite some time." I say, putting the spotlight back on my baby.

My baby?! Christ!

"What do you mean by that Christian? Something you've not seen in a _woman_?" She asks defensively. How can she think that about me? My right hand man or person rather, is Ros Bailey for fuck sakes!

"No Ana, I apologize. I was referring to your enthusiasm. Are you enthusiastic about **_all _**things?"

There's that flush of color on her face again. Is it possible that she knows what I'm thinking?

Ana squares her shoulders back and appears to have gotten a little taller when she says, "Oh I can be _very_ enthusiastic Christian, _very enthusiastic_ indeed. It just...depends." She says as I see desire in those baby blues of hers.

Fuck! She's good. Really good, I try to adjust myself as I feel my cock extending, excited by the husky whispers of her sexy voice. I fidget in my chair. Touché Miss Steele. Touché.

"Depends? Depends on what?" I whisper and lean forward giving her my best 'drop your panties' smile.

Ana's eyes widen and I swear she's like fucking Bambi, completely lost or spot on in reading my thoughts. I'm not sure which until...I hear her attempt to stifle a gasp.

**APOV**

I can't do this anymore, I've tried to play his game, giving it back to him in the way he's giving it to me, but no more. I'm too embarrassed. Don't they know? Can't they feel it? The sexual tension in this room is overpowering me and I fear that if I don't leave, I may crawl up on the table and over to Christian, demanding that he take me here and now, in front of everyone!

"My goodness, look at the time!" I say as I stand. The Grey men follow suit and stand as well.

"Ana, do you have to leave. It's still early darling." Grace says as she looks towards Carrick for support.

"I do Grace, I apologize. It's been a long day and I have some things that I need to work on tonight." I say with a sad smile.

"That's our Ana, always on the clock." Carrick says as he walks towards me and gives me a hug. "Give your dad my best Ana, I hear he's doing much better."

"Thanks Carrick, dad is on his way to a full recovery. He's home with my mom and all is well."

"Elliot, Christian, it was lovely to see you." I say as I make my leave.

"Ana, wait." Christian says as he follows. He turns to his parents and says, "Mom, dad, I'll see you later. You to Lell."

His parents smile and wave while Elliot says, "Later bro."

Christian catches up to me and says, "I'll walk you to your car."

I smile and off we go, it's not much of a walk and as I fumble for my keys Christian says, "Have dinner with me tomorrow, Ana."

I freeze, staring at my bag. What do I say? I want this but...there's something about him.

_Trust your instincts Ana, they've never failed you._

I can hear my father's voice ringing in my head.

"Thank you Christian but...I don't think it's a very good idea..."

I hear Christian's phone vibrate, "Shit!" he shouts as he digs for his phone. "Don't move." He says as he walks away.

His words compel me, it's as though I must do what he says. What the heck is wrong with me? I listen to him shout as paces back and forth.

"What? No! I don't care! I'm not going to see her. I just want to make sure she's taken care of. I don't know? That's your job! Find out and let me know. No! No contact! I'm done!"

Christian walks back to me, mumbling under his breath..."Christ, you try to do something nice and it fucking blows up in my..."

"Where were we, Ana?" Christian asks as he pushes me up against my car.

"We weren't anywhere, Christian. I'm trying to be gentle and I don't want to upset you but please understand, I don't think this will work."

"What won't work Ana? I'm merely asking you to share a meal with me, nothing more. Though I sure would like to know what you're thinking. What is this thing that you think will not work between us?"

"Stop it Christian, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I say as I look down, unable to look into his beautiful grey eyes. "Please don't embarrass me anymore. There is no us, there can't be an us. Whatever you have in mind for us cannot and will not happen." I regret the words as soon as I say them because as much as I know this to be true, it would have been nice to explore the possibility of an us.

I lift my head and take a peek at him, his beautiful features, his chiseled jaw, strong chin, those soft kissable lips, those eyes...they look lost, he's sad. Why? Is it me? Is it my words? Is what I said? That there will not be an us? Could I have caused him this much pain? We hardly know each other.

I need to reassure him that it's nothing against him personally, I don't want to hurt him or have him hurt me. I take a deep breath and say, "Christian, please understand. I don't want to hurt your feelings but..."

Christian grabs my face hard, he crashes his lips against mine. I try to push him away, knowing that this is what I want but it's not something that should happen.

He breaks away, pressing his forehead against mine, "Dinner Ana...please." He says as he kisses me once more.

I run my fingers through his soft wavy hair, it feels magnificent, I stifle a moan as I try to contain my need for him but my body reacts to his kisses, I feel myself dripping with desire and hunger...

"Come home with me Ana..."

"Yes."

**A/N**

**A gentle reminder that I write this story as inspiration hits me, fortunately since I've finished BOOK II of Hanging At The Catch, (it's being edited) it's been easier for me to focus on Yes Your Honor. **

**I would like to give a special thank you to the lovely Miss Katarina. I enjoyed our chat on FB last night, it was truly a pleasure speaking to you. **

**I also want to say thanks to my girl Sherry. You all know her as author BabyGurl2012. Sherry has the best sense of humor and can make me laugh at the drop of a hat. Do check out her many wonerful stories, including my personal fave, "Secrets of The Heart."**

**To the guest who wrote, **

**Guest 6/19/13 . chapter 7 **

_**"Love your story! Please update soon!"**_

**Well, here ya go. Enjoy and come on guests, make it official and register so we can chat. **

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Rosie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV**

Holy shit, did Ana just say 'yes' to going home with me?

I need to be sure that I heard her correctly.

"Ana." I say in between kisses.

"Yes?" Ana says breathlessly as we continue our make out session like a pair of horny teenagers in my parent's driveway.

"Are you uh...going home with me?"

Ana stiffens up and pulls away.

"Oh my God. Christian, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you." Ana says as I pull her back into my arms and against my body.

"Don't apologize Ana, you didn't kiss me, I kissed you." I moan and attempt to kiss her soft lips once more.

"This can't happen Christian. I...I can't do this. Please forgive me." She says as she turns her head, in an attempt to escape my kisses.

"Ana, I don't understand. I'm reading your body and I know that you want me. Why deny yourself?"

"I have to Christian, I'm not who you think I am, it's not fair to you. I'll only end up hurting you."

"You? Hurt me? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Fuck! _**I'm**_ the one that should be telling her that we can't do this. _**I'm**_ the one that will end up hurting her. Oh, the fucking irony! I'm a selfish bastard.

"It's not ridiculous Christian! It's the truth! I'll only end up hurting you. Please, just trust me."

"Ana," I say as I catch her face and look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Don't you worry about hurting me."

She looks as if she's waging a war against herself. Her body is fighting her mind and for now, I hope that her body will tell her mind to shut the fuck up and give herself to me.

I need to do something, fast!

I grab her face and say, "Ana, please. I know you want this. Please baby, just give yourself to me and let me show how good I can make you feel. If after tonight, you decide to leave, I will let you go, no questions asked. Please, just give me tonight." I kiss her once more, slowly as I drink in every part of her delightful sweet mouth.

She's fucking perfect. The way she kisses me and moves her sweet tongue around mine is enough to make me come! Holy hell, who knew kissing could make me so fucking hot and bothered?

Fuck this!

"Ana, you're coming home with me." I say as I take her by the hand and walk her to my car.

Ana is walking with me, a little slow but she's still with me. That's right baby, keep walking, do not back out now.

We almost reach my car, when suddenly, she stops walking.

Fuck!

Can it be possible that she can hear my thoughts?

"What is it Ana?" I snap at her.

Shit! I didn't mean to snap. She has me so wound up! I can't take this anymore.

"My car, I...I can't leave it here. What will your parents think?"

Like I really care what they think at the moment!

"Don't worry, I'll have Taylor and Sawyer pick up your car as soon as we get back to my place." I tell her as we reach my car. I open passenger door...she looks up at me.

Please get in my car Ana, please. I say in my mind as I look into her eyes once more. She looks like she's still waging an internal battle but the good news is, she does get in my car!

Fuck yeah! I feel like jumping up in the air and giving a massive fist pump! Thanks Mia for your pop culture education.

**APOV**

Christian is right. He is a big boy...in more ways than one! He can take care of himself! He's also in right in asking why am I denying myself?

I'm tired of running away from my feelings, not that I ever had any feelings of desire or have I? I'm not sure. I've been so careful keeping my feelings locked up. It's a must, especially in the type of life that I've been living.

Can I make Christian a part of my life? Would he even _want_ to be a part of my life? Should I tell him?

I'm over thinking things again. Gah! I need to forget about everything and live in the moment. I've never done that and I owe it to myself to just forget about the rest of the world and lose myself with this man.

My body wants it, my body needs it.

My car door opens and I hear Christian Grey's voice calling out to me, "Ana, we're here."

"Where?" I ask forgetting what transpired. "Where are we?"

"My place." He purrs.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, almost afraid to hear his reply.

"We are here because, I want you Ana. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before."

"Oh?" I say completely taken aback by his words.

"Yes baby. I want you and I will have you coming so hard and so loud that you will never want to leave me...ever."

Oh no, I hope to God he's wrong, but deep down inside...I know he's right. I already know that I don't want to leave...ever.

God help me...or rather, God help him.

**A/N**

**I apologize for this very small chapter but it's all I could squeeze out at the moment. I'm hoping that by posting this update, it will allow my writing mojo to return.**

**I love all my reviews but to my guest reviewers, I want to say that I really wish you would register, that way, if you have a question or comment I could reply to you personally.**

**One guest reviewer wrote this...**

**_"Please don't let Leila ruined Christian and Ana's relationship just to create drama for the story._**

**_You said there was NO CHEATING and that's what I'm very happy about."_**

**I will reiterate, there will be ****NO CHEATING**** and there will ****ALWAYS**** be an HEA for Christian and Ana in my stories. **

**I hope you can see this story through as things are not always what they seem, that's all I will say.**

**Thanks for following and please review, you have no idea know how much I appreciate it.**

**Love and hugs,**

**Rosie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Thanks so very much for your reviews! ****Lemon scene (sort of) coming at you. **

**Just so you know, I really enjoy writing lemons but lately, I've been feeling uninspired. There's only so many ways for me to write a lemon and I'm not very creative. With the exception of "Ana Meets Her Man of Steele" & "Driving Miss Steele" (which also will have a lemon in the next update) there is a chance that future lemons will be implied unless I'm otherwise inspired. **

**So hold on to this lemon and squeeze it hard! Make lots of lemonade and please let me know how I did. BE HONEST! I can take critiques (so long as they are constructive and given in a respectful manner) and perhaps it will help me to get over this lemon lacking funk! :P**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**CPOV**

"Ana, would you like a drink?" I ask as she takes a seat on the large 'L' shaped sofa.

She's looking around my place, she appears to be shivering, like a frightened little rabbit. I need to reassure her that we will not do anything that she is not comfortable doing.

I walk over to her and sit down, she's still looking around, looking everywhere but at me.

"Ana?" I say as I gently place my hand on her knee, she jumps slightly. "Would you like something to drink?"

She shakes her head. I'm so confused. What happened to the confident woman who bit my lip so hard that she drew blood. Where did Hannibal Lecter go? Where did the woman who slapped me so hard that I saw stars go?

"Ana, please say something." I ask.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm just...there's things you should know about me. I'm not who I appear to be." She says as the words come out in almost a whisper.

"I don't understand Ana."

What could she mean by that?

"I, I have a past. My father works for the FBI. He's taken down some very bad people and unbeknownst to him or to my mother, I've known most of what he has done."

"What does that have to do with you Ana?" I ask wondering where she's going with this.

"I just feel as though I need to be honest with you Christian. I mean, we hardly know each other and I don't know what you want." She says breathlessly as I caress her cheek.

"Ana, can you really sit here right now and honestly say you don't know what I want?" I take her hand and gently place it over my crotch, allowing her to feel my hardened arousal. My eyes not leaving hers. She gasps and her eyes widen, again looking so lost.

"I'm...I'm scared Christian, I don't want to hurt you." She says once more.

How is this beautiful tiny desirous woman going to hurt **_me_**? She's not making any sense, unless...flashes of my playroom come to mind. No, she can't be. She's much too young...isn't she?

"Ana," I say as I caress her face, "you won't hurt me." _Unless you plan on collaring and caning my ass._

Fuck! That sounds hot! Having this tiny little thing dominate me? I've never subbed before but hey, there's a first time for everything!

"Christian, I don't know if this is going anywhere but I want you as well. You make me feel things that I've never felt before." Ana says as she leans in to my touch, her hand still lightly touching my arousal.

I lean forward, slowly bringing my face to hers, our lips are only a whisper apart.

"Ana, you do the same thing for me, don't you see that? I have to be honest with you and say that I've had my share of women, but I've never desired any woman, not the way that I desire you, the way I want you, the way I...need you Ana. I fucking need you."

Holy shit! I said that out loud.

"Christian." She says as she closes her eyes. "Please, kiss me."

Green light!

I want to launch myself at her but I decide to take it slow. I want to take her all in. As much as I want to bury myself in her and as much as I want to fuck her, fast and furious like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet, this morsel, this little piece of heaven deserves more, so much more and she deserves to be loved, tasted and licked in a slow, sexy, sensual way.

I kiss her soft sweet lips, knowing I have control, knowing she's will no longer fight me. I can feel my dick getting harder just knowing she will be giving herself to me. I continue to softly kiss her lips, she doesn't move, keeping her lips closed. "Ana, are you alright baby?" I ask. What if she's changed her mind?

"I'm fine Christian, I'm just...kiss me again." She demands.

I press my lips against hers, she moans in delight as she tilts her head slightly. I run the tip of my tongue all around her soft swollen lips. I tug on her bottom lip with my teeth, gently nipping and tugging. Her breathing increases, I can feel her chest rising and falling. She starts to shift on the sofa and I know she's ready for more.

I pull away, stand and extend my hand. "Come." I say as she places her hand in mine. "My room, I can't wait anymore."

She slowly stands and before I know it, I whisk her in my arms and take the stairs two at time.

"Christian, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Ana giggles as I continue to cradle her in my arms. I lower my head and inhale her scent. She smells divine, a light hint of vanilla and all Ana. Her scent is so provocative that I take a slight misstep as I carry her to my bedroom.

"I am crazy Ana, crazy for you." I say as I look at her, she blushes and buries her head in my chest.

"Oh God, did you really say that?" She giggles, nuzzling further to hide her pink face.

"I did Ana and I am." I walk into my bedroom and set her down in front of me. She looks adorable wearing a blouse held up by two strings, while her pink jeans hug her in all the right places.

I take off my jacket and throw it on the nearby chair. We stand in front of one another, gazing into each other's eyes. I feel the warmth that radiates off of her body and it immediately connects with mine. We have some sort of magical connection and it's as crazy as fuck! I never in my life thought I would use words like 'magic' and 'crazy' describing feelings that I would have for a woman.

Yet here she is, Anastasia Steele, I'm crazy about her and we do have some sort of magic when we are together. Will the magic continue when I fuck her? I'm going to find out.

"Ana," I say as I caress her soft arm, slowly working my way up and down. I lower my head and kiss her shoulders and neck, she tilts her head allowing me full access to her soft, sweet tasting skin.

"Christian, oh that feels so good." Ana moans.

"Does it baby? I can make you feel so much better, may I?" I ask.

She grabs my hair and kisses me hard on the lips, she takes me, she takes control and holy fuck if it isn't the hottest thing ever having this tiny beautiful woman take me. I feel my dick fighting to escape his prison. There is no way I'm going to let her go...not tonight. Tonight, she will be mine!

"Ana," I say as I feel my breathing become labored, "I want you, I want to..." I get a mental picture of fucking Ana and realize it's not what I want to do.

I don't want to be rough with Ana, I want to hold her, kiss her, taste her and slowly fuck her...

_Slowly fuck her? You want to make love to her you dumb shit! Admit it!_

"Christian, what? You want to what?" She moans in between kisses.

"I want to make love to you, slow, sweet, magical love." I say as I kiss her in return.

Before I know what's happening she attempts to pull off my shirt.

"Easy Ana, let me help you." I say as I attempt to start unbuttoning my shirt. She puts her hands over mine and says, "No Christian, let me, help you." She says as she takes my hand and leads my to the bed.

"Sit." She says and I immediately comply. She kneels between my legs. Holy shit, she wants me to fuck her mouth!

"Ana, slow down baby. Let's take our time, I want to enjoy you." I don't want to come in her mouth, well, not yet anyway.

"What are you talking about Christian?" Ana asks as she slowly removes my shoes and socks.

Oh, that's what she was doing! The thought of me fucking her mouth is quickly shut down. She reaches for my waistband, tugging on it and she says, "Stand."

I do and Ana also stands. Here we are again, facing one another, but neither of us do anything. One moment, she's ordering me and telling me what to do and now she looks lost. I don't get. I still have my pants on so I decide to make my move.

"Ana, I'm going to take your top off." I say as I lift her shirt from the bottom, like the good girl that she is, she raises her arms and I remove it with ease. What I see before me makes me gasp.

She's wearing a sheer black lace camisole. I can see her pretty pink nipples have already have become slightly aroused, "I like this Ana, I like this a lot." I say as I gingerly cup her breast over the sheer material. "Oh Ana, your breasts are perfect." I say as both my hands squeeze each breast gently. I rub my thumbs over each nipple making them rise and stiffen up to hardened tips. Ana tilts her head and arches her back. I lean forward taking one breast in my mouth while I continue to gently knead her other breast over the material, it so fucking sexy, the tiny barrier between my mouth and her perfect tits.

I push the material down exposing one breast while I run my tongue over her nipple and suckle on it. Ana struggles to maintain her breathing, she starts to pant and fuck me, if it isn't the sexiest sound ever. Hearing her get turned on by me is making my dick sore. I am utilizing all my self-control because a part of me wants to bend her sweet ass over and fuck her brains out. As I thought to myself once before, I want to fuck her so hard and so deep, her future babies will be born with bruises. My dick feels the same way.

Her skin feels silky soft, Ana starts to moan, "Christian, oh my...Christian, that feels so good."

"God baby, you are such a sexual creature. The way your body reacts to my touch is astounding. I need to feel your body against mine." I say as I quickly drop to my knees and unbutton and unzip her pants. I pull them down and my surprise is never-ending.

Fuck!

Ana is wearing a matching black lace thong with a tiny triangle covering her most precious place. A place that I long to make my home. I quickly strip off my clothes and I turn her around so her back is facing my front.

"Put your arms around my neck baby." I whisper in her ear as I lick her lobe.

She does so at once as I push myself against her, my cock rubbing against her back. I run my hands up and down her taut belly, again feeling her soft silky skin. I make my way towards the motherland. I slowly work my way down, probing my fingers into her tiny triangle.

I can feel that she has a landing strip! My fingers work their way into Ana's folds, I feel them moisten with Ana's arousal. She's ready to be taken and claimed by my cock. Her pussy squeezes my fingers as I gently probe them in and out of her sweet magical place. I slowly pull them out, swirling my fingers around making this place my home. I rub her clit gently then press a little harder, rubbing it sideways, a little more pressure with each swipe, Ana begins to moan, her legs become weak as she leans on me to help keep her steady. I push down a little harder and my sideswipes become a little faster, my dick is pushing harder against her back. That contact alone is enough to fucking make me come.

"Oh, oh God Christian...that feels so good." She moans.

"Go on Ana, let go, let me take you there, baby." I moan feeling my fingers become drenched with her excitement.

"Oh God! Yes! Oh my...aaaahhhh..." Ana moans as her body stiffens up and then goes limp against mine. She's panting and moaning riding out the remainder of her orgasm as it shoots through her entire body.

I back away, turn her around to face me and say, "Let's get you naked and in my bed, where you belong."

She looks up at me unable to speak, merely nodding as I lift her in my arms and carry her to my bed.

I pull back the duvet with one arm and lay her gently on my bed. I admire her beauty, she looks sexy as hell, glowing from the orgasm that I gave her. I'm looking at her black lace panties, they are screaming for me to shred them into pieces.

I look at Ana, her eyes widen as she takes in the size of my cock. I am extremely pleased by her reaction, must mean I'm the biggest she's ever seen.

Fuck!

How many other cocks has she seen? I strike that thought from my mind. I don't want to go there, I want to enjoy this moment together as though I'm her first and only.

**APOV**

I feel my body coming down from a most wonderful and intense orgasm. Christian has magic fingers! I didn't have a moment to gaze upon his physique. I take some time to do that now, I take in his entire body. The man truly is an Adonis.

You can clearly see that he treats his body like a temple and I sure would love to get down on my knees and pray to the church of Christian! His strong chiseled chest spattered with chest hair, it does something to me. I feel a strange pulling sensation down there, my muscles contract as though it's telling me that it awaits his arrival.

Holy big dicks! The man his blessed and my kitty is going to be cursed when he splits me in two! How is that thing going to fit inside of me?

I must have a look of sheer horror on my face because Christian smirks at me and says, "Oh don't worry baby, everything is going to work out just fine. I'm going to take you nice and slow, gliding in and out of your world."

Holy fucking hell! That is so damn hot!

He walks over to the bed, he gingerly removes my panties and then removes my camisole. I'm naked on Christian Grey's bed. He takes a step back and he looks at me, I mean really looks at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body. It feels so sexy and hot but I'm also embarrassed, I turn my head and look away.

"Ana, don't look away from me. I merely admiring your beauty. You body is perfect and I'm going to love every part of it."

I look at his face, he looks so different, still sexy as hell but there's something else in his eyes. They've become darker, full of lust? I'm not sure.

My eyes keep traveling down to his aroused dick, it's huge! I'm not sure I can take that thing inside of me, maybe I can suck him off and it will be smaller when he takes me.

I don't give him a moment to react. I sit up on the bed and grab him.

"Holy fuck Ana, what the fuck do you...oh my God...Oh baby, please..."

I take him inside my mouth, hoping for the best, not having a damn clue as to what I'm doing. He does have a pretty pink cock and I must admit, the noises that Christian is making as I suck him only add more fuel to licking and sucking and slurping techniques.

"Ana, oh God baby...why are you...fuck! That feels, Ana wait, I can't do it like this."

I look up at him confused. Why?

"Ana, you want to do this?"

I pull away from his engorged dick.

"Yes, please. Don't you like it?" I ask.

"Fuck baby, I love it! I just need to lie down, your literally sucking every ounce of energy out of me and my fucking knees are weak, woman. What skills you have! Here, let me lie down and slow down baby, don't rush it...it feels so..."

He lies down and I pounce on him once more, ignoring his orders for me to slow down. I want to go fast, it feels good to know that I can make him feel this way. The power is within my hands and my mouth. I bob my head up and down going faster as I slurp, moving my hands along with each suck and stroke.

"Holy fuck Ana, shit!" Christian shouts as I feel him thrusting inside of my mouth. I manuever myself from sucking him off on one side to straddling myself in the center of his thighs, directly above him.

I choose now to slow my pace and slurp and suckle and enjoy as Christian continues to moan, "Oh yeah baby, that's it. Nice and slow."

I try to take him all in but I'm afraid I might choke, this monster is huge!

"Holy fuck Ana, that's all of me you have in your mouth! Shit woman. You didn't fucking gag!"

I smile and then go at him again, full force, bobbing my head up and down as he grabs my head, pushing me against his thrusts. Yes, this will do just fine, this will save my kitty from any undue harm that this monster will unleash upon me when it's set free.

"Ana, I'm going to come baby, stop if you don't...oh shit! Oh fuck! Yeah! Ooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Christian flops back down on the bead, his body twitching as he rides out his orgasm. I did it! Heck yeah! I even swallowed that mess!

Meh, it's kind of salty. Nothing a glass of wine wouldn't be able to wash down and out.

I sit up and look at Christian, his eyes are closed, he's breathing rapidly. His chest is so beautiful, it's then that I notice some tiny circular marks on his chest, they are difficult to spot under his chest hair but they are there. What happened to him?

I gingerly lay on top of him and kiss his chest, making sure that my lips do not come in contact with his scars. Christian moves, "Ana, damn baby!" He lifts his face and kisses my forehead. "That was out of this fucking world! How in the fuck did you manage that? I'm not your average size baby and you took me like..."

I look at him and smile, proud of the fact that I made him lose control. I took him like a pro!

His brow furrows, he was happy one moment and now he seems upset. He must think I've done this before! Ha! If he only knew!

"Ana, I want you. I need to be inside of you baby." Christian moves slightly and I feel his hardened cock on my belly. Holy moly! He's rock solid again! Or has that thing not softened up! Geez, he is his own personal Viagra! Shit!

Christian rolls me over and now he's on top of me, he kisses my lips and then works his way slowly down my body. He kisses my breast while his hand once again kneads my other breast, he runs his tongue down the crevice of my breasts, licking my belly and then works his way down the center of my thighs.

Oh God, he's going to do it. I've always wondered what it would..."Holy wow!" I shout as Christian wastes no time diving in.

"Jesus Ana, you taste like heaven baby." Christian says as he continues to lick and suck me. I feel him giving me light kisses and then he lightly pulls and tugs on my folds, using his soft lips. It feels so good, I can't stop moving, Christian is moaning so loud! His tongue assaulting me, making me shiver with need and desire. Christian won't stop moaning. He's so loud!

"Ana, oh yeah, you like that don't you baby. I love to hear you moan."

Holy fuck! _**I'm**_ the one that's moaning! Shit!

"Oh Christian, oh please..." I moan. I want this! I want him! I want him inside me but he's so...and I'm...

"I'm sorry baby, I can't wait, I wanted to go nice and slow but fuck baby! I need to be inside of you. I've wanted you from the first time I saw you, only my stubborn ass wouldn't allow me to admit it and now...hold on baby."

"Christian!" I shout.

He stills, "What is it, baby."

"Please, be gentle, I'm scared and you're so big." I plead.

Christian chuckles, "I'll be gentle baby. Don't you worry."

Christian grabs his cock and slowly points it at the tip of my entrance, I take a few deep breaths and try to relax. The last thing I want to do is be tense when he...

"Shit! Fuck!" I shout as he enters me.

"Jesus Christ! Ana! You're so fucking tight!" He shouts.

"Well no shit Sherlock! Of course I'm tight!" I whimper and shout.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Christian shouts as his assault object is still inside of me.

"Holy fuck! That shit hurts!" I shout once more.

"Answer me Ana! What the fuck does that mean, _'Of course I'm tight' and 'No shit Sherlock,'_ Tell me!"

His eyes look into mine and they widen as he comes to the realization...

"No! No, fucking way Ana!"

"Yup! It means I'm a virgin! At least, I was, a minute ago anyway! Ouch!"

He starts to lift and move as if he's going to get off me.

I don't want him to stop!

"No, please. Don't take it out." I plead as Christian attempts to move.

"But, Ana. Oh Jesus, had I known...I..I can't do this." He says as he uses his arms to lift himself off of me.

Instinctively, I react by grabbing his beautiful butt. I give it firm squeeze and say, "I swear to God if you take it out, there is no way in hell that Loch Ness Monster is going back inside of me!"

**A/N**

**What did you think? Please review. **

**Rosie :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Thanks to the Mehtas, AKA The Dynamic Duo for BETA'ing this chapter, you guys ROCK!**

**If you have any story suggestions or story ideas that you would like to see written revolving around Christian and Ana, please let me know. Our FB Group is thinking about starting a story suggestion box.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Rosie :D**

**APOV**

**APOV**

Instinctively, I react by grabbing his beautiful butt. I give it firm squeeze and say, "I swear to God if you take it out, there's no way in hell that Loch Ness Monster is going back inside of me!"

He looks into my eyes, his body still on mine. The look in his eyes tells me he's torn. Torn between what he wants and what he thinks he should do. The answer, in my opinion to his moral dilemma, is one in the same. "Please Christian, I want this. I need this. I...I need you."

My hands are still on his fine-looking and very firm butt; I squeeze his butt cheeks and slowly lift my hips, bucking up against him ever so gently.

Christian slowly closes his eyes, licks his lips and moans, "Oh Jesus, Ana, that feels so damn good, you feel so fucking good...but please don't do that! You're making me want to fuck you and..."

"Well?! Do it! Please!" I shout and buck up against him, a little harder this time.

Damn! That thing is still huge!

"Shit!" He shouts. "Ok, baby. I'm going to move nice and slow. Thank fuck, you're so wet baby." He lifts up and slowly glides in and out, "Oh God Ana, you feel so damn good."

"Am I doing this right?" I ask as I move against him.

"Yes Ana, it's perfect."

"My kitty feels funny." I say as I feel myself stretching and boy does it hurt! I cannot believe women like this! I suppose it takes some getting used to. I hope that's the case because if it always feels like this I think I'll join a convent!

Christian smiles and moans as he says, "Oh Kitten, trust me when I say, funny is that last thing that I'm feeling."

I'm at a loss for words and merely say, "Um, ok."

"Oh baby, I can't hold out. You feel so fucking good!" Christian moans as he buries himself inside of me, going deeper and deeper. He pushes up against me and I swear I feel his cock pushing up so high inside of me, I feel as though he's gagging my throat.

So much for not having a gag reflex.

I grab his hair and pull down hard, focusing on his soft curls. Pulling down harder and harder, distracting myself from the pain.

"Let go baby, now!" He cries out.

I immediately let go of his hair.

"Not my hair Ana! I mean come! Ana, come! Now!"

"What?" I ask completely confused.

"Now Ana, I can't hold out!" He exclaims.

"What? You expect me to just come on demand?" I ask as I continue to buck up against him. "I'm not a trained seal ya know! I can't just come whenever..."

"Oh! Shit! Oh yeah!" Christian shouts out as he falls against me.

I try in desperation to make something 'happen' for me, moving up against him but I get nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

"Stop moving Ana, let me enjoy this...oh...fuck!"

Well, I guess I won't get my cookie, I think to myself as I feel his warm cum still squirting inside of me. His cock is still twitching.

Christian slowly rolls off and wraps himself around me like a vine. "Oh baby ...that was...wow..."

His breathing is deep and restful; I think he's fallen asleep. Well, that was over way too soon for me and yet again, I'm relieved that he didn't keep going. Nessi is huge!

I lay in his bed, eyes on the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. It's official, I'm no longer a virgin. I look around, no parade, no fireworks, no marching band. Is this it? Is this all I get?

Christian's breathing becomes louder, he's lightly snoring. I look down at him, his face on my breasts. It feels sinfully wonderful, I play with his hair, so soft and silky. His head moves slightly, he wakes, looks up at me, smiles and says, "That was fucking amazing Ana." He suckles on my nipple which feels so good, especially because it doesn't hurt! He falls back to sleep. I can't take my eyes off of him, he truly is beautiful man. Looking this good should be illegal.

Since Christian is sleeping, I decide to get up and clean up my mess. I feel squigy inside as I feel his spunk slowly dribbling out of me. This is gross! I make my way towards his bathroom, each painful step I take, reminds me that I have been de-flowered.

Wow! This is beyond what I would call a bathroom, I think to myself as I look around. It's as huge as a regular sized bedroom, though I must admit, there's nothing regular about Christian 'Hot Buns' Grey and that includes his freaky sized throbbing member also known as 'Nessi!' That thing needs to come with some sort of warning. Yes, that would have helped greatly. "Warning, the object before you that is about to pop your cherry is much larger than it appears."

I put my hair in a bun with a scrunchi that I had in my bag. I step into Christian's shower. It is amazing, with its see through glass doors and shower heads coming at you at all directions. The shower heads have pulse control so you can arrange how powerful you want the water to flow. It's all very impressive and it feels heavenly. I reach for the body wash and lather myself up. It feels luxurious, it smells clean and fresh, reminding me of Christian.

I'm careful as I lather up and wash my kitty, it's still very tender and sore. I smirk as I think about Christian getting his rocks off only to roll off of me and sleep. I feel cheated and **_I want my cookie_**! Although, I must admit, the snuggling afterwards was wonderful, he wrapped himself tightly around me. It felt as though he was grasping on to me for dear life. I smile when I think about the moment that I carefully unraveled myself from his grasp. He stretched his arm out as though he was searching for me, his brow furrowed for a moment, then he smiled and whispered, "Ana." Ok, so he won me back with his actions and by whispering my name.

I rinse and dry myself off quickly, hoping that Christian hasn't woken up. I tip-toe back to his bed and decide against putting any clothing on. I want to feel our bodies together. I slowly lower myself down, I reach for the blanket and Christian moves. I still as he reaches for me, pulling my body towards him, he slowly and lovingly wraps himself around me. For a brief moment I feel as though I am his prey and he is the python, slowly squeezing the life out of me, with every squeeze and breath he takes, he takes away mine. I am completely caught up in this man.

Once his breathing is regulated, I turn to face him. Again taking in his beautiful features, I caress his face and feel the soft stubble on his chin and cheeks. I want this man. I want him inside of me, I need him and if I'm being totally honest, I really do want to come!

Christian's eyes open, startles me, "Hey baby." He says as he lowers his head and burrows himself in between the crevice of my breasts. I hear and feel him inhale, "You showered."

He looks up and me and I nod.

Without warning, he jumps out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, I hear the water turn on and I assume he's taking a shower.

I don't know what to do so I decide to wait in bed, it is still late at night, or early morning, I'm not quite sure.

Christian returns to the bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist. I see a few droplets of water running down his sinewy strong chest. He is perfection. I feel my muscles contract and I wince as I feel my kitty is tender.

Christian smirks as he knows that I am blatantly taking him all in. He drops his towel and there it is, Nessi! The Lock Ness Monster has been freed! Oh no! Am I ready for this?

Christian chuckles and says, "See anything you like baby?"

"Depends." I say as I inch my way up the bed.

Christian walks towards the bed lays down and pulls me against him, his front to my back. I feel his arousal poking my back as Christian whispers in my ear, "Depends on what?"

He starts kissing my earlobe, working his down my neck. Oh God that feels so good. My damn body reacts at once, going against every rational thought in my mind. I don't want that thing inside of me! That thing hurts! I do want that thing inside of me, I want to come. Gah!

"On Nessi." I say as push my body against him. Feeling it trying to work its way into my folds.

"Nessi?" Christian says as he turns me around to face him. He slowly kisses my face, my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, my upper lip, my lower lip and then he full on kisses me, making me lose my breath. Oh God, he's so good. I do want him; I even want that beast of a monster inside me once more. What the heck is wrong with me? Why do I like this pain?

"Yes, Nessi. Your throbbing member. I've named it Nessi, after the Loch Ness Monster."

"What?!" Christian shouts as he rolls on top of me, laughing. "You've named my cock?" He exclaims once more as he smiles.

I look at him, he's so beautiful when he smiles. I have no words, I merely nod.

"You're crazy, you know that don't you?" He says as he lowers his head to kiss me. Oh God, help me. I am crazy and I've fallen for this man. He has to know what he's in for should he chose to have some sort of relationship with me.

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind and enjoy the moment as I am determined that my de-flowering wasn't all for not! I can already feel my arousal as I squirm in bed, longing for his touch.

"Yes, I am crazy. Crazy enough that I'm going to allow Nessi to probe me once more."

Christian's eyes widen, "Are you sure, I mean, believe me when I say that there's nothing more I'd like to do than fuck you but..." He says I kiss him in between words, "But what Christian?" I say as I kiss him and reach down and grab the monster, "Oh baby, yes." Christian moans. "Baby, you're killing me, I want you but...are you sure? I don't want to hurt you and you've already..."

"Yes, I'm sure. Please Christian, I want this."

Christian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His decision has been made. He opens his eyes, smiles and says, "We're going to do things a little different this time." Christian says he lays flat on his back as he reaches over and pulls me on top of him. I'm sitting on his thighs and Nessi is at full attention, huge as hell!

"What are you doing Christian? I...I don't know what to do." I say feeling very exposed and suddenly very shy.

"Hush, apparently someone didn't get their cookie and that is not acceptable. You on top, you control the pace, you will come."

"Oh great, no pressure on the trained seal here." I say as I smile. "And how did you know about my cookie?"

"I heard you in the shower. Hush now, kiss me." Christian commands.

I slowly lower my head but it's apparently not fast enough for Christian, he grabs me and kisses me hard. He pushes his tongue inside of me, demanding me to take it, I twirl my tongue around his and I feel that tugging sensation, I want him inside of me. I hear myself moaning with need.

"There you go baby, that's what I want to hear." He says as he continues to kiss me, slowly, tasting every corner and claiming every inch of my mouth. He pulls away slowly, lifts his head up and suckles on my breast, I arch my back and moan as his hand massages and kneads my other breast. He is so good and making me feel so needy, needy for his touch, needy for him to be inside of me.

"Yes baby. You're ready for me now." Christian says as he stops kneading my breasts and slips his fingers in between my folds. "So warm, so wet, so fucking ready."

"This is all you Ana, lift yourself up and over my cock. I'll help you."

I take a deep breath and hover above him while he uses his hand to position Nessi right at the tip of my entrance. I take a few deep breaths and try to relax as I close my eyes and concentrate.

"Ana, if this is too much..."

I stop him mid-sentence, "Shh...I'm trying to focus here, don't talk."

I slowly lower myself down and feel him gliding inside of me, I'm being stretched, stretched in such a good way, it feels wonderful, I lower myself down, wanting more, wanting all of him and the next thing I hear is Christian chuckling.

I open my eyes and he's smiling at me, "Ana, you're going to give me complex. One minute my cock is the Loch Ness Monster and now you're pushing against my thighs wanting more and trust me when I say, that is all of me."

I'm in shock, I look down at the center of my thighs and I see that I am pushed up against Christian's strong muscular thighs. Holy cow! I have him all inside of me and it feels spectacular, I'm still sore but wow, I want to ride this man. I smile at him and slowly move up and down, I feel our juices meshing, as I continue to glide in and out. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before and I love it. I focus on the warmth and heat that's being generated by our sex.

"Oh God, yes Ana, just move baby. Move exactly how you like, feel it baby. Take control." Christian moans. I lean forward and put my head down, focusing on the friction and heat that I'm feeling as I continue to move. I want more..."Move Christian, please." I beg.

"Oh baby, whatever you say." Christian moans as I feel him bucking up against me as I go down against him, countering his moves, feeling every single inch of Nessi and it feels spectacular. I'm about to place my hands on his chest, but remembering the scars I decide to push against the mattress, he takes my hands and holds them tight against his, his hands on each side of his head, I push down harder as I feel something building up inside of me, something that demands to be released, I can feel it, I'm almost there..."Oh God, oh Christian..."

"That's it baby, come on now, let go...you can do this."

"Oh, Christian! Yes!" I shout as I fall onto his chest.

"Yes!" Christian shouts back as he holds me tight against him. "Holy fuck!" He shouts once more.

That's all I remember, I'm exhausted as I feel myself drifting away.

* * *

**CPOV**

I do not fucking believe this! I've just had vanilla sex with Ana and it was fucking amazing. I've never in my life had sex like this! What has this woman done to me and type of black magic has she used to make me re-think my way of life? I don't fucking get it?!

I watch her as she lies on my chest, she is fucking lying on my chest and I'm not having a panic attack?! There's so much of this shit that I do not understand! Fuck!

She looks like an angel, sleeping peacefully. I smile as I think of her fucking me. Ana was fucking me! She took me and I let her take control! Was this a fluke? Is it possible that I wanted her so bad and the fact that she wouldn't submit to me, was that the reason that this vanilla fuck was so good?

If that's the case, I need to go back to what I know. Can I bring this angel into my world? Would she want to be a part of my world? I wonder to myself as I stroke her back, her skin is soft as silk. She feels and smells divine, she's my heaven on Earth. I smile once more as I think to myself, I've laid my claim on this woman, the odd thing is, I feel as though she's also laid her claim on me. I've never been claimed but by the same token, I've never felt as though I've laid my claim with my other subs. Then again, Ana is most definitely not my sub.

I sigh as I think of the feeling of proprietorship that has come over me, Ana is mine. I own her, actually, Ana owns me and I want to own her. She must be mine in every sense of the word. I must make her see that we would be good together, if tonight is any indication of what we can be together, I've got a fighting chance to make her sign on the dotted line.

"Mmmmm...Christian." Ana moans as she adjusts her body. She looks up at me momentarily, takes in her surroundings and smiles, she kisses my chest and again, I don't panic, it feels wonderful. It's as though with her every touch, she casts out the demons that haunt me.

"How are you feeling baby?" I ask anxious to know if she enjoyed herself.

Ana rolls off of me, lies on her back and stretches out as she yawns, "Christian, that was amazing. I didn't know I could do that. I felt like I was going to explode and then...well, I guess I did explode. It was marvelous."

It's taking all of my self-control to not jump out of the bed and do a fist pump! Thanks again Mia.

I roll over and partly straddle her, my face in front of hers and I'm sure as shit that I'm sporting a huge grin on my face. I can't help myself, when it comes to this woman, I put myself out there for her to see, not hiding my emotions or how I feel and right now, I want her to know how I feel about her, about us.

"Ana, I know this is crazy but...I want you to be mine." I say as I caress and kiss her cheek.

Ana furrows her brow, "I don't understand Christian. Yours? You mean, you want us to be couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I want more than that." I say hoping she can read between the lines. I have this feeling that she knows about the lifestyle, why else would she fear she might hurt me but why wasn't there fear of her hurting Elliot? I mean, she did have dinner with him, well almost anyway, if it wasn't for me bursting in on them. Would she have entered into a 'relationship' with Ell?

"More? What do you mean, more?"

"Ana, let me ask you something. Why is it that you were afraid of hurting me, yet you willingly went out to dinner with Elliot? Why weren't you afraid of hurting him?"

Ana's eyes widen and she begins to squirm, this is it, say it baby, you're into the scene aren't you? Say it and we can have so much fucking fun together. I'm practically willing the words to come out of her mouth.

"Well, um...the thing is, with Elliot...oh Christian, I feel very uncomfortable speaking about your brother while we're in bed together."

"Please don't feel that way, I want you to be honest. What I want from you and what I want in our relationship won't work if we're not honest with each other."

Ana takes a deep breath and says, "Look Christian, if you plan on seeing me, you're going to have to sign on the dotted line."

**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment, please review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

I feel a warm touch caress my face, it's Ana. Her soft hand is gently soothing my cheek. Her touch does things to me. I sense a bright light and realize it's the sun as it sets upon my face, my body feels warm. I slowly open my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. I nod my head slightly and I'm shocked by what I see. Ana is nuzzled against my chest and what's more, I'm not in a state of panic.

Ana is sleeping like a baby. I'd like to think that last night's and this morning's exertions have something to do with her sleeping so soundly. As I slowly regain all my senses I'm shocked once more as I find that my entire body is wrapped around Ana like a fucking python!

Jesus!

I'm holding her so tight. My arms and legs have her in what feels like a death grip. I'm surprised she's able to get air in those lungs of hers.

I have never in my life slept with anyone. I prefer to sleep alone, when I do manage to sleep that is and there is of course my fear of being touched that would make that impossible for me to share my bed with anyone. Yet, here she is, lying next to me in my bed.

I run my fingers through my hair and try to make sense of what's transpired since last night. No contract. Shit! Contracts are straight forward; it's all there in black and white. No misunderstandings, no emotions involved; no complicated feelings to deal with later.

Feelings? Is that what I have for Ana? Feelings? I'm not sure, I only know that this beautiful creature that I have entwined with me, has somehow managed to entwine my heart; a heart that I thought was non-existent.

How is it that this woman can come into my life, turn my world upside down, lead me to rush to the wrong conclusions regarding the relationship she has with my father and also manage to do the same thing with Elliot?

Christ almighty!

I was willing to rip both my father and my brother apart for taking what's mine, even though she wasn't mine at the time...hell, she isn't mine now. Well, she is mine as far as I'm concerned. I own Ana, body and soul. Now all I have to do is _convince_ her to be mine. I have no clue how I'm going to go about this. I've gone against all my rules and regulations regarding my lifestyle. I carefully remove one arm from her soft body and run my fingers through my hair.

Ana causes me such chaos, she drives me to the brink of insanity and yet, as she lies next to me, a feeling of peace and utter calmness washes over me. She has bewitched me and claimed me as her own.

Does she realize that? Has she any idea what she has managed to do? This tiny beautiful goddess has claimed me. I am hers, I belong to Ana.

Now I find myself back to square one. I want Ana to be mine, I want to possess her, and I want to own her as much as she owns me. How will she feel about that? And what did she mean when she said,_ "If you plan on seeing me, you're going to have to sign on the dotted line?"_

I never got a chance to ask her as she immediately fell asleep, exhausted from our exertions.

Does she have a contract for me to go over? Am I to review her hard limits? Does she have a list of expectations for me? What if she is a Domme? How can she be Domme? She was a virgin less than eight hours ago! I know that there are people in the scene that do not have sex. It's more of a control issue. Maybe that's the scene Ana is in. She wants control. Could I handle Ana taking control? I know the answer before I've even ask, of course I can. I want to submit to Ana, I only hope she will want to submit to me as well. Perhaps we can switch off and take turns?

Now that would be fucking amazing!

I softly kiss her forehead, she looks so peaceful and beautiful, she's completely bared to me, a virgin no more. I laid my claim on her precious territory and I want her to be mine... forever.

Forever?

Fuck! What the hell am I thinking?

I don't do forever. I don't do girlfriends. I don't do relationships.

Yes, there's so much I don't do but those **_don'ts_** do not mean anything when it comes to Ana.

How can that be?

I'm still having trouble trying to wrap my mind around her. It's easy enough to wrap my body around her like a vine; the physical aspect is like breathing to me, the mental one? Not so much.

She's hard to read, oh yes, her body, I can fucking read like a book, but her mind? That's entirely different animal. I'm going to have to tread lightly to be sure that we are on the same page. I can't fuck up again. I've already fucked up too many times with her. This woman drives me mad!

My cock is getting harder by the moment as I gently rub the back of my hand up and down her soft arm. I'm angry at myself for my lack of self-control and fucked up thoughts. I've just taken her virginity and I want to ravish her once more.

I again get lost in my thoughts as I think about last night. I want her, now. I hear Ana moan with desire as I'm brought back from my thoughts, she's squirming with need and I realize in horror the reason why she's reacting in such a manner. My hand is cupping the center of her ass.

Shit! I can't keep my fucking hands off of her!

I frown as I try to figure out my next move. I decide to shower and get some coffee started. I've given my housekeeper, Helga the week-end off and Taylor is not due to report back until tomorrow morning.

**APOV**

I hear music. I'm dreaming, dreaming of beautiful waterfall and below the waterfall I see Christian Grey, butt naked and Nessi at full attention. I feel myself dripping with moisture at the mere sight of him. Christian sees me and smiles a positively devilish smile. His eyes rake my body and I cannot look away. I'm frozen, unable to move. He has the look of a predator and I have no doubt in my mind that I am his prey. He wants to take me, his eyes full of lust and desire. My eyes gaze down and widen with shock. He's rubbing his cock and it grows larger with each stroke. It frees itself from Christian's grasp and heads my way, taking aim at my kitten which has been recently de-flowered. My eyes widen in fear as the monster grows larger and larger with only one mission in mind. To find my kitten and attack.

"No!" I shout as run from the monster that wants to split me in two. Holy moly!

I hear music. I awake to the sound of water cascading...it's the waterfall from my dream turned nightmare! Where's Christian? I slide out of bed and slip on my panties. I follow the sound of the waterfall careful not wake up the beast known as Nessi. I slowly and quietly approach the bathroom and there is Christian Grey in all his glory. Thank goodness his back is to me. It's almost as if my dream/nightmare is coming to life before my eyes. Christian is so engulfed in scrubbing himself clean that he is oblivious to my standing behind him.

I am drawn to this man. He does things to me. Even now with my slight discomfort, I feel myself moistening with desire. I lean against the shower door and listen to him hum, he has a wonderful voice. He suddenly grabs himself and he starts to clean Nessi, I feel the need to leave. This is a private moment between himself and the Loch Ness Monster. I don't want to intrude and God forbid that thing come to life and senses my presence, wanting to attack. I head back towards the bedroom and get dressed. My stomach growls and reminds me that I need to eat. I think last night's activities have made me work up an appetite.

I get the coffee started and start familiarizing myself with Christian's kitchen...

**CPOV**

I turn on some music and relax as the water cascades down my body. It feels so good to have a shower but part of me doesn't enjoy the fact that I'm washing off Ana's scent. I must have her again. The woman might have been a virgin but she worked me and claimed me as her own. Even now as I scrub myself clean, just thinking about her body on mine, I feel my body come alive. It's as though I can feel her, she's with me now.

Christ! What the fuck is wrong with me? She's not here, she's in my bed! I've gone ape shit crazy for her! So much so that I think I can feel her presence behind me.

I angrily grab my cock and start to stroke myself...I turn quickly to make sure she's not behind me. No, of course she's not behind me. I am going insane! I shower quickly as I want to be back in the presence of Ana, my Ana.

* * *

As I walk out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, I feel it at once. The room is cold and vacant. Ana has left me!

I take a deep breath to calm this feeling of abandonment, I felt this way once before...as a child, I'm nauseous. I take another deep breath to help strengthen my resolve. I throw off my towel and grab some pajama pants and slip them on quickly and throw on a t-shirt.

Maybe she just got up and got some coffee started. I rush to side of the bed. Her clothes are missing. Maybe she really did leave. My almost non-existent heart is splintering.

Shit!

I'm shattered that she's left and I'm upset with myself at my reaction to her sudden departure. How is it that I can sense when she's no longer in the room? How can this frustrating creature have such an immediate effect on me? I don't understand what's happening.

I rush to the kitchen and breathe a deep sigh of relief. There she is, looking as adorable as ever. She's got coffee started and is making breakfast. My heart melts, watching her move about my kitchen. She's so graceful and she looks adorable with her hair up in a pig tail. She has a look of confusion as she opens a cabinet looking for what? She wrinkles that cute button nose of hers and then she smiles. She found what she was looking for and her smile gets bigger by the moment. She found some tea. Is that what's making her smile. She looks positively radiant, she opens another cabinet and as she reaches for a cup I see a look of discomfort in her face. Yes, that would be from me fucking you last night baby. She's wearing her clothes from last night and they look just as good on her this morning as they did when I peeled them off of her last night. Her long luscious legs, that cute little ass, those thighs...oh God those thighs that lead up to her world.

Christ!

I'm already sporting wood. I feel like a horny high school kid. What the hell has she done to me? I'm Christian Fucking Grey, Lord of The Manor, and Master of the Universe.

I pad my way quietly towards her as she scrambles some eggs.

"I know you're behind me." She says as she turns to me and smiles.

"How did you know?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her nose.

She furrows her brow and says, "I'm not sure actually. I just...sensed it. Does that sound strange to you?" She asks as she turns back around and finishes cooking the eggs.

"It does and yet it doesn't, how's that for sounding strange?" I reply as I grab a coffee cup.

"I hope you don't mind eggs and bacon, I wasn't sure what your tastes are in the morning." Ana says as she blushes.

"My tastes have changed recently and I have a plan to make sure my tastes are fully sated." I purr.

"Oh?" Ana replies and blushes once more.

"Indeed."

"I'm not sure where your place mats are and I wasn't sure..."

"I'll take care of that, you just keep making breakfast, it smells wonderful."

"Thank you."

My heart is full all due to Ana. I can't help but feel warm all over, watching this woman, my woman making me breakfast. It feels so...normal. I can definitely get accustomed to this.

Once we finish our meal Ana starts to clean up but I won't have it.

"Leave it Ana, Helga will be back tomorrow. She can take care of it."

"Helga?" Ana asks as she furrows her brow.

I think she's jealous.

"Yes, Helga." I say without offering any type of explanation.

"And who might this Helga person be?" She asks rather pointedly.

Yes, she's jealous and I love it.

"Helga is my housekeeper." I say as I take her hand and pull her from my kitchen and lead her back to the living room.

I need to get to the point of where our discussion ended last night and I'm not going to waste any time.

"Come, sit with me. We need to talk."

"Ok." Ana says as she sits next to me on my couch.

"Ana, last night before you fell asleep, you said something to me. Do you remember that?"

"Christian, I said many things to you last night. Would you care to elaborate?"

Ok, here goes nothing.

"You said if I plan on seeing you, that I have to sign on the dotted line? What does that mean?" I ask feigning ignorance although it's taking all my self-control to not jump off of my sofa and drag her to my playroom. I want to show her my most prized and cherished place. The place where Ana and I will do so many wonderful things to each other. My cock twitches just thinking about it.

Ana takes a deep breath and sighs.

"It's ok Ana, don't be afraid. This won't work if we're not honest with each other."

"I am afraid Christian, very afraid. The fact that you can sense my fear both relaxes me and worries me. I live a very complicated life and I'm not sure that you will understand it."

Holy fuck! She is into the lifestyle. I can't have her worrying about this. I have to make this easier on her. Poor thing, I can understand her trepidation, especially since she has no clue that I'm in the lifestyle. It's never been a problem for me as I've always gone into these types of contracts with women who are well-trained subs. No shock, no surprise, just a straight forward contract.

In the moment I decide to take a huge leap of faith.

"Ana, I want you to do something for me. Do you trust me?" I ask with the utmost sincerity.

Ana's eyes widen and she nods.

"Good. Now listen carefully to what I'm about to say..."

I gave Ana specific instructions as to when she should approach my playroom. Of course I didn't address this room as my playroom I merely stated for her to come upstairs in twenty minutes and once she reached the door on the left she was to open it and walk in. Once inside on her immediate right there would be a remote control. She is to press the first button on the top right which will slowly illuminate the room. In that moment she will see that I am willing to surrender and submit myself to her...

**APOV**

I'm not sure what Christian has in mind by giving me these specific instructions but I do hope it was something to do with sex because once he gave me my first cookie, it was all over. I walk upstairs conscious of every step I take because each step forward leads me closer to him and with each step I feel myself getting excited as I wonder what else he can do to me and for me. Just thinking about last night makes me moist with desire. I approach the door and open it slowly, it's dark inside. I walk in and inhale deeply as I smell a faint scent of orange citrus, the room feels warm, I look to my right and on a table I see the remote that Christian told me about. As my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room I make out a figure on a chair, it has to be Christian. He looks...different. He's leaning up against the chair with his head tilted back.

"Christian? Are you alright?"

There's no answer and I remember that Christian said I was not to speak. I'm to press the first button on the top right and slowly approach him.

I press the button and walk towards him as he is slowly illuminated by soft lighting which I assume was activated by the remote control. At the same time I hear a soft ballad playing in the backdrop.

Everything happens slowly. I realize that Christian is naked, blindfolded and bound to the chair with ropes! Oh! My! God!

"Christian! What is this?! I...I don't understand?!"

"Ana? What's wrong?" Christian asks as he removes the ropes from the back of his hands.

"What's wrong?! I'm come upstairs expecting for us to make love, have sex or something and I see you naked, blindfolded and tied to a chair and you ask me, 'What's wrong?' Are you mad?!"

Christian removes the blindfold and looks at my face. I think he realizes now that he's really messed up because he looks at me with panic and says, "Oh fuck!"

**A/N**

**Check out my visual snippets on FB. My peeps tell me they are smokin' hot off the charts. :P You can see Christian naked (mostly) and bound to a chair, you can see him grabbing Ana's bum and you can check Christian's tight, taught bum in the shower too! **

**Thanks to my BETAs Vip and Toni AKA-The Dynamic Duo! You guys ROCK!**

**This update is for cheyanne and kemerbays, I'm a sucker for super pouts :((( **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows. My primary focus is my story HATC. 'Yes Your Honor' is number two on my list. My boys have started school and sports so I won't have much time to write updates, but please know that I will NOT abandon any of my stories, it's a balancing act and I will do what I can to update as often as possible. **

**Thanks again for all your support, you guys are the best!**

**Here are some reading suggestions for you; **

**"Collision Course" Ana meets this gorgeous grey-eyed stranger head first...LITERALLY! It's a cute and funny! This clumsy Ana has me laughing my butt off! :P**

**"Secret Scribbler Steele!" is another personal fave of mine. I love watching Dominant Christian in action. The man is HOT! Ana is quite funny in this story as well. :D**

**"Binding Ties" is another one that I enjoy. I read this story with its original characters (Brandon and Alexis), they have since been changed to Christian and Ana. This story is sweet and touching and it's up there with Darkness and White and if you know me, you know I'm a personal cheerleader for that amazing story.**

**Do give these stories a go, I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.**

**Hugs and slap kisses,**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
